Back to the Past
by Skarla
Summary: CompleteHarry finds a book in the library, with a spell that will allow him to go back in time, written by the Marauders themselves. There is even a note asking him to visit. It seems too good to be true... but what will he uncover in the past?
1. 1

I've decided to try to use the downstairs PC for a while, even though I hate the keyboard – the keys stick something awful. My Dad in America is sending over a new HDD (hard drive disk) for my laptop, and it should get here in two weeks, as that is when my grandparents get back.

Set after anytime after PoA.  Possible slash in the future (or past!), between Sirius and Remus.

Disclaimer – I own the plot and the spell, JK owns everything else!

  Harry sighed as he put down his quill and screwed the cap back on his scarlet ink pot.  The library was deserted; it was the Christmas holidays and Hermione had bullied him and Ron into doing their homework before Christmas, instead of after.  He'd just finished the transfiguration essay on changing inanimate objects into living beings, and the complications involved.  Hermione had already done it, and she was working on her arithmacy homework, and Ron had five inches to go on the History of magic essay on Giants.

  Harry stood up, and began to wander around, reading the titles of the books on the shelves.  He dragged his fingers along the spines, until one caught his eye.  The spine was strangely textured, and, instead of a title, there was a drawing of the Gryffindor Lion, inscribed in gold.  He tugged it out, and opened the first page.

  Written and Left in the Hope that another Mischief Maker will someday find it.  Use well, and please add anything you feel may be useful to future users.

  Under this were a few doodles, and a drawing of a snake with its head being chopped off.

  "Wotchya got there, Harry?" Ron called.

  "A book, looks like something my Dad would've written.  I'm gonna go read over there, ok? Come and see what I've found out when you've finished your essay."

  "Ok, only three inches left!"

  Harry went and curled up in an armchair by the window.  He wanted to look at the book alone, for some reason.  As he read, his green eyes widened in surprise.  The spells and charms the book contained were fantastic!  Everything you'd ever need for sneaking around the castle – invisibility charms and potions, hexes, spells to make people forget and all the master passwords for every door in the castle.  There were also several maps of the castle, the grounds and Hogsmede, all out of date.  The last one, Harry was stunned to find, was signed Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.  It was a copy of the Marauders Map, and so didn't need to be updated.  Flicking back to the spells section, Harry saw that they had also added a little 'How to become an Animangus' section, and he recognised their handwriting in the passwords section too.

  Harry sat back in the chair, a broad grin on his face.  This book was worth its weight in gold to him, and not just because of the information.  It gave him the same thrill that using the Map gave him – he was following in his father's footsteps.

  He was flicking through again, when something caught his eye. It was his father's handwriting again.  He opened the page properly, and began to read.

  We, the Marauders, are proud to present to future generations of mischief-makers, a spell that will take you anywhere.  And we mean anywhere.  I believe this spell could take you to Jupiter, if you ever felt the urge to go there.  More importantly, you can travel in time as well as space.  Mooney and I felt that a warning was in order, as if you aren't careful, you could kill yourself in the future.  Or the Past, although you'd probably remember that.  All you need is a set time and location to add to the place e.g. Hogwarts Library, 23rd January 1963, which is where we are now.  Feel free to visit after this date.  Avoid the Gryffindor Dorm, as Padfoot accidentally knocked over Wormtail's trunk this morning, and a load of dungbombs exploded.  You have been warned!   Prongs.

  Harry looked at the spell in amazement.  He couldn't believe what he had just read.  All of his dreams had been answered – he could finally meet his father!  He wondered why the Weasly twins had never got their hands on it, but then he realised that they had, only they hadn't added much.  A few new passwords in their handwriting, and a map of the forbidden forest, plus some notes as to which passages had fallen in.

  Harry wandered back to the table where Ron and Hermione were studying.  Ron had just finished, and Hermione was packing her books into her bag.

  "Find out anything interesting?" She asked.

  "Yeah," Harry said absently, reaching for Ron's inkpot and his quill.  He loaded it up, and turned to a new page.

1.  Warning!  Colony of Acromantula (Giant Spiders) Living in the Forbidden Forest.  Very dangerous.  If a gamekeeper called Hagrid tells you to go follow the spiders just before he is carted off to Azkaban, do NOT follow them.  My best friend and I are extremely lucky to be alive.

2. The Chamber of Secrets.  The creature was a Basilisk, now dead by my hand.  If you want to get to the chamber, go to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.  The sink in front of her cubicle has a snake on it.  Say 'open' in parsletongue, and the sink will move, revealing a tunnel.  Slide down the tunnel, and follow the passage to the doors.  Say 'open' in parsletongue again and you are in the chamber itself.  As this information is useless to anyone who isn't a parsletongue, I noticed that there were side tunnels on the way down, and there could be more than one entrance. The Chamber itself appeared to be under the lake. There's a cave in about halfway along the passage, but you can crawl through a gap at the top.

3. Flying, blue Ford Anglia loose in the forest.  Gone wild.  We flew it to Hogwarts, because the barrier at 9 ¾ wasn't working.  Crashed it into the Whomping Willow.  It now has a mind of its own, but it did save us from the spiders.  Originally belonged to Arthur Weasly.

  "Harry, what is that book?" Ron asked, reading over his shoulder.

  "Huh? Oh, a guide to Hogwarts, sort of.  It has all sorts of stuff in it; maps, master passwords, spells to do stuff.  The Marauders wrote in it too, there's another version of their map."

  "Wow!"

  "What did you write, Harry?" Hermione asked.

  "A warning about the spiders in the Forest, a note about the Car and how to get to the Chamber of Secrets, mentioning that the Basilisk is dead."

  "Useful."

  "Anything you think you'll use?" Ron asked.

  "Maybe.  I dunno yet."

  Harry knew perfectly well which spell he was going to use, but he didn't want them putting him off.  Hermione, however, knew him better than that.  Knew him like a sister does.

  "Harry, what aren't you telling us?" she asked suspiciously.

  "Nothing!" Harry protested.

  "Don't lie to us."

  "Ok, ok!  There's a spell by the Marauders."

  "What does it do?"

  "Look." Harry flipped to the page and passed the book to Hermione.  She read down the page, and her eyes lit up.

  "Oh Harry! Do you think it's possible?  If it is, you could actually meet you're parents!"

  "What?" Ron asked bemused, grabbing the book off of Hermione.  He read the page, and then handed it back to Harry, grinning.  "I think you should go for it!  But have some fun with them first.  Make them think you're James' ghost or something.  According to the pictures, you look almost exactly alike.  You could really freak them out!"

  "Wait, Harry.  Is a time limit? Or a spell to get you back?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

  "Yeah, look 'Mione.  I do the spell again, just add today's co-ordinates instead.  See?"

  "Oh yes.  Well, I don't see why you shouldn't.  It is the holidays, and even if it weren't, you're not going to be away for long, are you?"

  "No, I guess not.  If I'm going back, I need to fit in.  What should I wear?"

  Hermione grinned, and Ron shrugged.

  "The uniform will be the same," she started "its in 'Hogwarts, a History'.  And it was the 60's, so flares would've been popular," she giggled at the look on Harry's face.

  "You should be able to get by with a plain red t-shirt, ordinary jeans and trainers.  Have you got any flares?"

  "No, but all my jeans are really baggy, 'cos of Dudley, remember?  They should do."

  Hermione's eyes darkened angrily, as they did every time Harry mentioned the Dursleys.  "Right, when do you want to do this?  Tonight?"

  "Ok, I'm gonna eat and stuff first."

  "Better not, you might throw up," Ron said with a grin.

  "No, I won't.  I didn't throw up with the demorters, did I?"

  "Hey, I was teasing!  Don't worry; you'll be fine.  Come on, its nearly time for dinner, and I want to drop my bag off back at the tower.  Come on!"

  Ok, that was chapter 1.  I'm gonna steal Frizzy's idea here.  What do you want to happen next?  Here's the choices…

They owl Sirius to tell him what they're going to do.

Harry goes to the past to meet his father.

Dumbledore wants to see Harry about Sirius, so they have to postpone it.

Harry/Ron/Hermione have second thoughts.

Any other suggestions are welcome.  This story is not being beta read, any offers to would be great!! ^_^


	2. 2

Owl Siri – 2.  SurrealSerpent and edgy wedgy win!

Don't tell Siri – 1. I apologize to Rhysel Ash.  Sorry!

Hermione Granger - I had thought of it, but I was going to deal with it later!

Mozart's Clone – like the idea, but not sure if I'll use it.  Somehow, I think Hogwarts is the only wizarding school in England.

SurrealSerpent – what's wrong with being obsessed?  I am! Although not with Snape…

e – Thankyou!

Mayleesa – yay for time travel too!  Glad you like it.

sugarbabe89 – should be better in a week or so. Glad you like it!

  Thankyou to everyone who read it, and if you read it without reviewing, please review next time – I love seeing what people think!

  Despite what he had said earlier, Harry didn't eat much dinner – he was too nervous.  What if something when wrong?  Or he gave away too much about the future?  What if his Dad didn't believe him?  No, he knew about the spell, of course he would believe him.  But what if…

  "Hey, d'you think Snuffles remembers seeing you?" Hermione interrupted, swallowing a mouthful of apple crumble.

  "Probably.  But when I went into Tom's diary, no one could see me or anything.  What if that happens again?"

  "No, the diary was a memory.  You're going back to the real thing.  But you must be careful; can't give too much away."

  "Yeah, take the cloak to avoid the teachers," Ron advised, pouring hot chocolate sauce on his ice cream.

  "I won't need to – it'll already be there, remember?"

  "Yeah, but what if you appear in front of a teacher?  Best to go in the cloak, that way you can be sure…"

  "Yeah. Are you finished eating?  'Cos I am."

  "Yes, I'm finished.  Ron?"

  "Yeah.  We really should owl Sirius; tell him you're going.  By the time he gets it, you'll be back, so he can't really stop you."

  "Yeah, ok. Shall we go to the owlery then?  Anyone got parchment and ink?"

  "Hermione has," Ron said, before Hermione could say anything.

  "Hey!"

  "Well, you always have."

  Hermione huffed and ignored him.  Turning to Harry she smiled any said "I've got some.  Shall we go?"

  She walked quickly out of the hall, without waiting for Ron, who was forced to run after her, apologizing.

  "Mione! I didn't mean it.  Please look at me?  Please?  I'm sorry, I really am.  It was mean and wrong of me to say that.  'Mione!"

  Once in the owlery, Harry crouched in a corner to write his letter, while Ron and Hermione walked around, looking out of the windows and talking quietly.

  Dear Sirius,

  I don't know if you remember, but I am going back in time to meet my Dad.  If I'm successful, you probably do remember.  Ron and Hermione won't be coming.  Hope you're doing ok, and Buckbeak too.  Keep your head down and don't let anyone see you!

  Harry

  Once he had finished, Hedwig fluttered down and stuck out her leg so that he could tie the letter on.  Once it was attached, she clung tightly to his arm and let him carry her to the nearest window.

  "Find him, ok?  No rush this time.  Well, not as much.  I'll see you when you get back."

  She hooted reassuringly, and rubbed her beak against his cheek.  He flicked his arm and Hedwig soared off over the grounds, looking like a white ghost.  He watched her soar out over the lake and across the forest, before turning to look at his friends.

  "I'm ready.  Let's go!"

  They made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry's stomach squirming uncomfortably with nerves.  He tried not to think of all the ways the spell could go wrong, and tried to concentrate on how good it would feel to see his father.  And his mother too, he supposed.  It would be weird – they would be the same age as him – but he didn't think that would matter.  After all, he didn't have to say that he was their son.  Probably best not to, in fact, unless they were already in love.  Otherwise they would know that they were going to get married, and have at least one kid.  Whatever happened, he couldn't let them know that they would die.

  But… he could go back and stop them from dieing!  Then he could have parents, real parents!  He grinned happily.  'Oh, wait a minute.  If they don't die, then I don't live and Voldemort isn't killed.  Damn!'  He frowned and Hermione asked him what was wrong.

  "Nothing, I just thought of going back and warning them about Voldemort, then I realised that Voldemort won't be stopped then, and more lives will be lost."

  Ron, who had paled dramatically at the mention of 'The Name', patted him on the arm comfortingly, and Hermione gave him a brief hug.

  "No, you can't.  I'm sorry Harry.  But you can get to know them.  You'll have a great time.  Quidditch Cup."

  The portrait swung open and she pulled Harry inside, and then shoved him up the boy's staircase to get changed.  While Harry was up there, Ron tossed the book to her, and they started to figure out the dates.  He couldn't go in the Christmas holidays, because James might go home for Christmas.  So they settled for early June, when the teachers were usually a little more relaxed, and more likely to let unusual behaviour slip.  Also, the Quidditch final would be about to take place, and Harry would be able to see James fly.

  Harry came down the stairs nervously, holding his Firebolt in one hand and the invisibility cloak in the other.  He smiled nervously at the two, and raised his eyebrows.

  "Well?  Have you fixed a date?"

  "Uh, yeah…."

  "June 15, a week or so before the Quidditch final, 7:30pm," Hermione said, smiling.  Harry grinned back.

  "Great!  Well, I'm ready. What do I have to do?"

  "Say this, and you should go.  We think…" Ron said, handing a piece of parchment with the spell, plus the dates and times, on it.  Harry pulled the cloak over his head, and made sure the broom was covered.  Harry and Hermione watched nervously the spot where he disappeared.  They heard the parchment being rustled, and then Harry's familiar voice came from no-where. 

  "Revirnio allamonda June 15 tim'mu nineteen thirty pasteri callemon.  Shilva Library, allamonte carllagea ri'netua!"

(A bit crap, I know, but the best I can do on short notice.  I've left out the actual year, as I can't be bothered to work it out.  Harry's 14+, James and the rest will be 15+.  He ends up in the right year, so I suppose it must have something to do with one of the funny words.  Ask Hermione! Oh, and 19:30 is just 24-hour clock time, not 1930. James wasn't THAT old!)

  As he chanted the common room began to dissolve, replaced by blue and green flashing mist with orange sparkles.  He didn't spin around, like you did when using floo powder, but his insides felt extremely peculiar, and the flashing mist made him feel disorientated.  Slowly the mists parted, revealing the school library.  Golden sunlight was pouring through the windows, and he could see people strolling across the lawns, throwing long dark shadows on the green grass.  He wandered around, following the sounds of voices from one of the end isles.  He hid in the isle next to them, and eavesdropped quietly, before realising how stupid that was as he was under the cloak, and walking round to see who was talking.

Ok!  Quite a short chapter, I know, but my best friend's mum has died, and the funeral was today, and I just don't feel like writing.  Choices for the next chapter…

The people are: all four marauders, plotting against Snape

                      The marauders + Lily, doing homework or plotting

                      Just Lily and James, talking about Siri's latest exploit against Snape perhaps?

                      Sirius and Remus, talking about Lily and James.

                      Anyone else you'd like!  Suggestions for what YOU'D like in the next chapter would be great!  Review (it's the little button, bottom left corner! ^_^) or e-mail me with what you'd like.  


	3. 3

Sin – great idea, but I don't think harry would be that shocked, they are his parents after all, and he knew they were in love… still, I can imagine the look on his face!

Ze Czech – thanks, glad u liked it, and Lisa (my m8) is doing ok.

Mayleesa – me neither! And we're all coping, as well as we can. I keep on seeing people that look like her, but they're not, ***sniff*.**

Porcelain Princess – thanks for your review!

Lady Fae – Ooh goody back! Glad u like it!

LoonyLoopyLisa – I am writing more! If only the computers didn't keep failing on me!

This is a really short chapter, I know, but I cam to a great 'stopping and voting' point really early, and I have no idea which way to go!! Help a poor writer, and tell me what I should do!

"So, Snape and Malfoy will be going to Transfiguration first lesson tomorrow. They always sit at the back, in the same places," a younger, but still unmistakably, Sirius whispered.

"Yes. I'll go up to McGonagal, and ask her to look over my homework for me," that had to be Remus.

"Good idea, Mooney, she likes you," grinned… James??

Harry knew that he looked like his father, but he had never thought he looked that much like him! They could be twins, except he had different eyes. The Marauders, excluding Wormtail, were sitting at a small, inkstained table, plotting. They had the same book Harry had used to get him there, and were obviously planning to do a spell from it, playing a prank on Snape and Malfoy, Lucius, not Draco. Remus and James were sitting opposite each other, parchment, ink and quills spread over the table, and Sirius was sitting on the edge, wearing flared purple jeans and a blue shirt. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and Harry thought he might have a small amount of eyeliner on. James was in a red shirt and black flares, his messy black hair down to his shoulders and wasn't wearing glasses. He must wear contacts, Harry thought. What a good idea… Remus was wearing white and blue. The white shirt emphasised his tanned skin, and his sliver-brown hair hung to his shoulders. He looked healthier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Hey, plan, remember? Right. While Mooney distracts McGonagal, we'll do the spell. How long should it take?" Sirius asked, excited.

"Three minutes, according to the book." James said, turning pages.

"Great! We're sorted! Tomorrow morning, anything that they try to transfigure, will turn into small insects! I love Lily!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oi, mine!" James said, looking hurt.

"Hey, speaking of the book, do you think anyone will ever use that time travel spell?" Remus asked quickly, neatly stopping the argument.

Now would be a great time to show himself, Harry realised. But he wasn't sure. If he did, James would know he had a son – he would be recognised instantly. Then he realised; he could play pranks on them! They though they were the only people in the castle who had an invisibility cloak. Well, they were. The cloak was the same, just from a different time. But then, if he did show himself, he could have the time of his life! He'd actually see how good his dad was at Quidditch, and play pranks, and find out incriminating things about Malfoy and Snape. He could meet his Mother, and find out if she was going out with his Dad. Suddenly it hit him. He could do both! There was nothing to stop his doing one, then the other. He had forever; he could go back anytime!

Well, Harry has outlined the options, tell me what to do!!! I decided to have three of the marauders, as most of you seemed divided between all or Siri and Re, and plotting, 'cos that's what marauders do! So, review (bottom left) and tell me what you think! Oh, and should I make Siri and Re gay? It's won't be a main thing, for those who don't like slash, but more of a background story. Not anything drastic, just a little kissing, and suggestive comments by Sirius. Hehe!


	4. 4

I'm going to start this chapter with a bit of a complain. I've finished the 5th book, and I can't believe what JK did! How could she! I'm not gonna say what, but if you feel like having a rant in a review, be my guest! Argh! I was in sports day, reading it in the stands, and I cried! I wish it could've been anyone else, anyone! Just not who it was! *sniff*.

Porcelain Princess – actually, I think that JK would make them gay, if it wasn't a children's book. That's what's so nice about that pairing; it could happen in the books, but we know it won't because of all the laws etc.

Anon – thanks

Jul – I am!

~Lynx – (pretends to be outraged) whats wrong with two guys snogging??? Still, pleeeze don't stop reading…

LoneyLoopeyLisa – your review has been read, and taken into account, thanx for writing it!

PaDfOoTpUpPy – finally someone who thinks like me! Somehow, I think the majority is against us though.. damn slash haters! (no offence meant)

I've decided to come to a compromise. Since I've read the 5th book, I'll try to give an accurate description of how they would act, but I'll twist it a bit. As for the slash thing, I'm going to make them really good friends, but it can be seen as slash, if you know what I mean. There will never be anything to suggest that they are more than friends, but you can see it as slash if you want. There! Is that a nice compromise??

Right, now on with the story…

Harry stealthily moved to behind his father's chair, and tapped him on the shoulder. James jumped a mile and almost fell off the chair. Twisting round, James narrowed his eyes at the empty space behind him, and held up a hand to stop the other's questions.

"Peeves? Or is it you, Wormtail, borrowing my cloak?"

Harry doubled up, and tried to keep from laughing out loud. He shifted sideways as noiselessly as he could, and stood in front of Sirius.

"Jumpy, Prongs?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Someone tapped me on the shoulder," James told him, still staring at the now empty space.

"Probably Peeves," Sirius grinned.

"No.." Remus said thoughtfully. "Peeves would have laughed. I can hear someone, trying not to laugh, by the sound of it. They were behind you, but they've moved. They're very quiet; I can only just hear them."

Harry cursed werewolf hearing, but then decided that he might as well show himself. He could still play pranks on Wormtail and Malfoy. Not to mention Snape. He moved behind Remus, and said normally.

"Hi."

All three spun round, and Remus copied James in almost falling to the floor.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm from the future, I used the spell in the book to get here," Harry told them.

"How come you're invisible?" James asked.

"I've got an invisibility cloak."

"Cool! Me too," James grinned.

"I know. You made the map too, didn't you?"

"Well, that was Mooney."

"Hey, we all helped. You know, I see why Lily prefers you now, you're much less big headed," Remus said, smiling.

"So…" Sirius said, grinning, "Can you tell me what happens in the future? Do I win the Prophet Prize draw?"

Before Harry could reply, Remus cut him off. "No, of course he can't! Don't be silly, Padfoot. We can't know what will happen to us, because that would change it, you see?"

"Oh, ok," Sirius said, obviously used to taking Remus' advice. He grinned at the young werewolf, before turning back to where he assumed Harry to be. "Can we at least see you?"

"Um… ok. You might learn a little of the future though." Harry replied nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll see," Harry said. He took a deep breath, and pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Woah," Sirius gasped.

"Amazing," Remus muttered.

"Are you sure you're from the future, and not my twin?" James asked.

"Yep," Harry said, grinning at their stunned reactions. "I s'pose you can guess who I am…"

"Wow Prongs, you're a Daddy!" Sirius said, pulling Remus to his feet and making him waltz around the table. Remus giggled, and pushed the taller boy away.

"Stoppit, Siri! Well, hello Prongs junior. Do you have a name?" He asked, smiling gently. His smile was the same, Harry realised with a pang of recognition.

"Uh… I dunno if I should tell you, 'cos it might change things," he said apprehensively.

"Oh, It's ok, I can guess. I always wanted a son called Harry. So, Harry Potter, right?" James queried.

"Yeah."

"Nice broom," Sirius commented, staring at the firebolt. "You play Quidditch?"

"I'm seeker for Gryffindor, have been since my first year."

"But you're not allowed-"

"I was the youngest in a century." Harry interrupted.

"Guess I must've taught you well," James muttered. "I'm seeker too. Siri is a beater."

"You look so much alike," Remus said. "Stand next to each other, please."

Harry handed the broom to Sirius, who began to examine in awe, and moved to stand next to James, and Remus pulled out his camera. He took a shot of them, then motioned to Harry to hold the camera, so he could have a picture of them all together. It took a while for Sirius to stop fooling around, but James and Remus combined eventually managed him to put books he was hiding behind down, and stop sneezing from the dust. Then Remus muttered a spell that made the camera hover in mid air, and took a shot of all four of them.

"I'll develop them tonight," he told Harry. You can take them back with you. Proof."

"Thanks Remus."

"Call me Mooney, or Re. That's what the others call me."

"Ok. Um… what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we've finished the plan they have for tomorrow, and J's copied my history notes. Want to come up to the common room and meet Pete?"

Harry didn't want to meet his parent's betrayer, but he knew it would look odd if he didn't. Still, Peter could've been an ok person. Somehow Harry doubted it. "Ok," he said, grabbing his firebolt back form Sirius.

He pulled the cloak back on, and followed the others up the familiar corridors to the Gryffindor common room. They were obviously used to walking around with someone undercover, and didn't keep hissing 'are you still here?' which was one of the most annoying things about walking around with Hermione or Ron when he was wearing the cloak.

The portrait of the Fat Lady was exactly the same, except she was wearing a purple scarf and had a different necklace on. Remus said the password –Fawkes– and she swung open, smiling brightly. The Common Room had also changed a little. There were a few different chairs, but the room was still scarlet and gold. A small boy with mousy hair looked up as they came in, and called anxiously to them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back! Siri, I really don't get this bit in charms, with the theory. How does the emphasis on the word change the spell?"

"Oh, it changes the colour. Wait a minute, have you got your book there?" Sirius questioned, striding across the room.

"Yes."

"Ok, give it here…" He flicked pages and stopped about halfway through. "Ok! Now, see this passage here? It's the explanation of the emphasis. If you emphasise the first syllable…"

Remus grinned at James, "He's off…"

"Poor Pete. Well, he asked for it. Coming up to the dorm room?"

"Yes, we'll leave Prongs to it. They should be up soon."

The pair started up the stairs, and Harry followed them. The dorm room was deserted, and Harry pulled off the cloak, staring around him. It was the same room as his own.

"Woah, this is my room," he muttered. "Which bed do you guys sleep in?"

"I'm in this one," James said, pointing to Harry's.

"Siri's there, I'm here, Pete's there and Frank is in that one," Remus said, pointing to Dean's, Seamus', Ron's and Neville's beds in turn.

"Weird."

"What is?" James asked.

Harry answered carefully, not wanting to give anything away. "All the people who slept in this room who have kids who are in my year have the same beds as their fathers."

"Yeah, didn't you know? It'd a sort of tradition. I've got the same as my Dad," Remus said.

"Hey, I didn't know that!" James protested.

Remus rolled his eyes in a gesture reminiscent of Hermione. "It's in 'Hogwarts: A History. Honestly, don't you read?"

Harry burst out laughing, and they turned to him with their eyebrows raised. "What's so funny?" James asked.

"You… you… sound so much like one of my f…friends..." Harry gasped out between giggles, breaking out into fresh peals of laughter as Hermione's face swam into his memory, saying the exact same thing. "If... if I didn't know better… I'd swear you were related… to her!"

"Her?" Remus asked, sounding disgusted. James started laughing too. "You'd better… tell her when you get back!" He laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes again, and started to grin. At that moment they heard footsteps on the stairs, and Harry flung the cloak on again. The door was flung open, to reveal a grinning Sirius, and a smiling Peter.

"Hey, I did it! Now all I need to do is copy your History notes, Re. Can I?"

"Well, I would say you should've been taking them yourself, but as I can hardly keep awake in Binns' lessons, I can't blame you. Here you go." He handed Peter a wad of parchment sheets from his bag, before flinging the latter onto his bed. "I'm done studying for today. What do you want to do?

Sirius pretended to faint, and James caught him quickly. Peter started to fan him exaggeratedly with Remus' History notes, stage whispering things like 'you'll be alright soon, Siri. Don't worry, we're here'.

"I'm sorry… I thought… I thought I just heard Mooney say he was not studying again today," Sirius gasped in a faint voice.

Remus was watching the little scene with a smile on his face. He had his hands on his narrow hips, and did look remarkable like Hermione watching himself and Ron fooling around. He ran a hand through his silver-brown hair and rolled his amber eyes, turning away slightly.

Harry decided it was time to play a bit of a trick on Peter. But before he could do anything, a whirlwind with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes flew into the bedroom. As the three teens had been standing in front of the door, all four of them went flying into Remus, and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Lily?" James gasped.

The rumpled teens managed to untangle themselves, laughing loudly, which was probably a good thing, as Harry was laughing too. Lily had bright flame red hair, and eyes identical to Harry's; a sparkling emerald green. She had pale, smooth skin, but no freckles. She was wearing black glittery eyeshadow, and sparkly lipgloss, and her clothes made Harry blink. A tight black halterneck, with the legend GLITTERBABE inscribed in gold glitter across the front, and a pair of tight black jeans, flared from the knee. She was also wearing gold platform trainers with black laces. Harry had to think very hard "THIS IS MY MOTHER!!!" to himself to stop himself thinking 'She's HOT!"

"Hey, boys. What are you up to?"

"Well, we were teasing Remus," Sirius said.

"Why?"

"Oh, he said he was done studying for tonight."

Lily immediately looked concerned, and moved up to Remus. "Honey, are you feeling ok?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead and feeling his pulse. "Yes, you're feverish. Sirius, get him in bed, at once!"

Sirius, eyes sparkling, moved forward before Remus could escape and hoisted him into his arms. He moved over to dump him onto his bed, but Remus managed to pull the larger boy down too. As a consequence, they both fell onto the bed, rolled across and fell out the other side, to wild applause from the other three, and the pictures on the wall.

"Nice one Mooney!" James called, his arm around Lily's waist. Pete wolf-whistled loudly with to fingers.

Hey, you guys look so sweet, can I have a picture?" Remus asked quickly, looking meaningfully at James. 

"Sure!" the unruly haired teen said. "Ok, Lily?"

"Yeah, sure. What for?"

"Oh, I just feel like taking pictures," Remus said smoothly. Sirius and Peter got out of the way, and Remus got a nice shot of the couple, before Sirius danced across the screen, singing 'God Save our brave couple… From Remus and his…" (to the tune of… dadadadadadaaaaaaaaa God Save the Queen – as if you couldn't guess ^_^)

Harry grinned, and tripped Sirius neatly, making him fall into Remus, for the third time in under 15 minutes.

"Hello," Said Remus, staring into Sirius' face calmly. "We keep meeting like this, don't we?"

"Must be fate," Sirius grinned back, lifting himself off Remus yet again. "Now, who tripped me?"

"No one," Lily and Peter said together. James just grinned, and Remus winked at Harry. Well, he was actually winking at a spot a few feet to Harry's left, but Harry knew what he meant.

"Must've tripped on the rug," Pete said.

"Yeah," Sirius scowled, glaring in Harry's general direction. Just then the bell rang for dinner.

"Food!" Peter exclaimed, taking off down the stairway. Lily followed quickly, yelling at him to be careful not to trip.

"She's always looking out for people like that," Remus said to Harry's head, which was floating in mid-air.

"Cool. Um, if you guys want to head to dinner, I'll go visit the kitchens. I'm sure the house elves will be happy to give me more food than I can carry. Um… can I borrow some shades?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Sunglasses."

"Why?"

"Because, if I cover my eyes, they'll think I'm James, won't they?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, cottoning on at last.

"Here," James said, throwing a pair of sunglasses at Harry. "See you back here after dinner!"

I do know that Harry wars glasses, but in this fic he has contacts, as I need him to for the story to work later on… I have a plan… hehe!

Ok, what do you guys want to happen next chapter? Here are the choices…

Harry plays a trick on Peter.

Harry reveals himself to Peter/Lily

Harry plays a trick on Snape/Malfoy

James, Sirius and Harry play Quidditch together.


	5. 5

Rhysel Ash – Ok! And no, he doesn't deserve to live.

I Am A Sly Slytherin – k

Tara – me too. Glad you like it

Kleiwer – nice idea.

Kate – I like that idea! Hmmm….

A.A Milne number 2 – thankyou! Glad you like it!

MerlinHalliwell – I hate who she killed off, they were my favourite character, and it ISN'T FAIR!!!!

Sam (or is it 'I love Sirius and Remus'?) – No, this is set later, when they have stopped being jerks, and Lily likes James. I agree with what you say about Snape, but I don't want to have to totally change their characters.

Padfootsgurl4eva – I wanna do both! Hey, I just might!

Lady Arwen – Yeah, it was different. Darker. But I loved the bit where Harry yelled for about half a page and the bit with the twins and Ron's knees – mustn't say too much, but you know what I mean!

Stee – thanks for the review

Histastrea – No, Harry + the others are in 4th year, so you-know-who isn't dead yet, and Harry will return at the same time that he left, if you know what I mean. No time will have passed in his time.

Smudged – thanks for telling me, I uploaded chpt. 4 twice, and had to fiddle around a bit. It must've changed the order when I deleted the extra chapter. Fixed now!

Siobhan – I'll try to make them longer, its just that there are so many good cliff-hangers to stop at!

Alecatq – yeah, paying back peter would be a good thing, but Harry can't change the future, remember? If he was nasty to Pete, he could be haunted by the thought that it was his meanness that turned him evil!

Stephanie – yeah, it would be cool…

Ecilla – Your wish is my command!

Smeagol – make it hard for my why don't you! Still, glad u liked it, keep reading!!

Gods! So many reviews! I'm touched!

I'm doing another fic, called Secrets, about Sirius and Remus. It isn't slash; it's the same sort of story as this one. Please read it, and review, and tell me if you like it!

The house elves were happy to give 'James' more food than he could carry. Smiling, and loaded with cold chicken, rolls and muffins, Harry staggered back up to the tower, said the password, somehow made it up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed. No, James' bed. As he ate, he wondered what to do next. Tricking Lucius and maybe Snape was tempting, but he really wanted to play Quidditch too. He also wasn't sure he wanted Peter to know he was here, and Lily might recognise his eyes… But Peter seemed ok in this time…

By the time he had finished the muffins, he had decided. Quidditch, the love of his life, had to come first. Hey, he could even scare Peter, by coming onto the pitch halfway through, and making him think he was James or something.

Just then, there were footsteps on the stairs, and he dived for the invisibility cloak, which he had hung on the bedpost. He was just in time, for half a second later Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom walked into the room, talking about Herbology.

"No, the mandrakes are ok, really. It's easy, you just have to be firm with them," Frank said, waiting by the door.

"I suppose, but I still don't like them. I prefer a butterfly bush, something simple," Arthur told him, grabbing his bag and looking through it.

"It's flutterby. By simple, do you mead bubotubers? They were simple enough."

"Ew, no thanks! They were disgusting!" Arthur complained, following his friend back down the staircase.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and decided to get out. He grabbed James' quill and a scrap of parchment from his bag.

Gone flying. See you somewhere! I'll probably be above the forest, or over the lake. HP.

He grabbed his Firebolt, opened the window and soared through, with a skill born of long practice. He had been flying in the evening since he first got the firebolt back after McGonagal confiscated it soon after he'd got it. The wind teased his black hair, making it messier than usual, and his robes flapped behind him. He felt the familiar soaring sensation in his stomach, and grinned. He was free.

About half an hour later, three blurs sped over the lake to meet him. He grinned at the three older teens, and called out;

"Catch me if you can!"

They immediately soared after him, but his firebolt was way faster than their shooting stars, or whatever it was that they were flying. After he had proven that he could out manoeuvre and out fly them, Remus called for a stop.

"Hey, slow down! You're way faster than us! Shall we go to the pitch or something?"

Harry spun round in a tight circle, sped towards the others and braked sharply, nearly running into them.

"Ok.!" He grinned at their startled faces.

"What is the acceleration on that thing?" James asked in awe.

"0-160mph in 10 seconds."

"Wow," Sirius gasped. "That is quite a broom!"

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked, looking round.

They started looking for Remus, and finally spotted him, heading for the cabin where the Quidditch balls were kept. They soared down to help him in a slow dive. Well, Harry thought it was slow. It was as fast as the other brooms could go!

Once they were on the pitch, they each opted to do different things.

"I'll be a beater," Sirius said, hefting a bat in his had.

"Keeper," Remus said quietly.

"Have you ever played anything but seeker?" James asked Harry, who shook his head. "Ok, I played chaser when I first joined the team, as they already had a seeker. I'll play chaser this time"

"Ok," Harry grinned. He mounted his broom, and waited for the others, before soaring down and kicking the lid of the crate open. James dived for the Quaffle, Sirius began to tail the one bludger they were using, and Remus sped off towards the goal pasts. Harry sped upwards, and started to circle, looking for the snitch.

While he was searching, he kept half his mind on watching his father, seeing how he flew, and just watching him. Sirius had said that he was the better flyer, but then he had a better broom. Just then the setting sun reflected off a flash of gold near the sands. He sped towards it, and soon had the snitch clutched tight in his fist.

"I've got it! What's the score?"

"James zoomed up, and grinned at him. "I managed to beat Re four times!"

"Hey, do you want to borrow my broom?" Harry asked, curious to see if his Dad could fly as well with a faster broom.

James' face lit up. "Can I? Wow!"

They landed quickly, and swapped brooms. Sirius was talking with Remus by the goalposts, the bludger held tightly under his arm. James mounted the Firebolt, and soared towards then, calling something Harry didn't catch. He let the snitch go, and mounted the broom, once again taking to the air. It was much slower than the Firebolt, but he managed to coax it into going pretty fast, and set off in search of the snitch.

By the end of half an hour, Harry could see that James was a good flier, but he had a feeling that he was better, even with a slower broom. James didn't swerve as neatly, or dive as recklessly. He didn't have the sense that he belonged on the broom, which Harry felt every time he kicked off.

Once they were having trouble seeing the balls, they returned them to the shed, apart from the snitch, which James put in his pocket, and headed back to the tower. Harry flew up to the window – he hadn't brought the cloak with him, and he didn't want to be seen. 

The other three thundered up the stairs about five minutes later, talking loudly about how tired they were, both to stop the other Gryffindors from becoming curious, and to tell Harry that they were coming.

"Ok, Harry. Where are you going to sleep? Can't be with me – incest you know."

"You can have my bed," Sirius said, grinning.

"Ok, but where will you sleep?"

"Um…"

"Sleep on the floor as Padfoot," James joked.

"Hey, you cane come in with me, if you like," Remus offered.

"Thanks, Mooney!"

The tired teenagers fell into bed, Harry wearing a pair of James' pyjamas, and slept until morning.

Next:

Harry plays a trick on Lucius

Lily/Peter find out

Harry plays a trick on Peter

I know I took me a year or so to update – sorry! I found a great story, and copied and pasted it into word and I've been reading it almost non-stop for the last three days. It's 660 pages of size 10 Tahoma!!!! I'm stopping here, because I know you're probably really impatient with me! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Please bear with me. When my laptop is fixed, if my dad ever gets off his ass to do it, they will be longer. I promise!


	6. 6

Darian – Thank you! I'll defiantly check out the rant. And rambling reviews are my fave! They make me laugh!

Alecatq – good reads are always good. It was A Long, Hard Road, by Twigs. It is on ff.net, although I was reading it on another site.

Ecilla – ok! I'll trick him! Sometime…

Heather – I'll try to update, but…

Rhysel Ash – yeah, I can see Lily getting all emotional and stuff! Thanks for saying it made your day, all these reviews certainly make mine!

Wintermoon – it was 'A long, hard road', by Twigs. Thanks for telling me about your story, I'd love to check it out!

Padfootsgurl4eva – I'm praying, believe me. I'm hoping too, and keeping my fingers crossed!

O0true0o – I'm keeping it up!

Corey – Hey! I soooo do not agree. They ARN'T GAY in this fic either, in case you hadn't noticed!!!! And I hope everyone who hates slash appreciates how hard it is not to make them gay! All us slash lovers will know, but I have to be hard on myself and try to make everyone happy… **grumbles**

Thanx to everyone who's reviewed so far., I love you guys! I'm in Germany from next Monday to Thursday, so I might not be able to update . Not fair! But we get to go to a chocolate factory!!!!

The next morning Harry was woken up by an excited and extremely awake Sirius and James jumping on him. Remus was standing by the door, laughing. Harry couldn't really see what was so funny.

"Wake up, sleepy head! Come on, breakfast!" James yelled.

"Let me sleep," Harry muttered as they fell on the floor. "I can't go down to breakfast anyway…"

"Yes you can!" Sirius bellowed in his ear. "You'll be sitting with across the hall, scaring the hell out of the Slytherins!"

After this had penetrated through Harry's sleep-fuddled mind, he woke up slightly. Pulling on the robes James thrust in his face, he grabbed the cloak and stumbled after the chatting trio down to breakfast, still half asleep.

Once safely in the hall, he nicked Peter's cup of coffee, leaving the mousy haired boy staring blankly at the table.

"Uh… James? My coffee just disappeared."

"Oh, probably Peeves. Careful he doesn't dump it on your head," James said casually. Peter looked up nervously, and shifted a bit.

'Great idea…' Harry thought as he wandered over to the Slytherin table. He sipped at the coffee, pulled a face and dumped it over Lucius Malfoy's pale head. 'No sugar. Yuck!' Malfoy jumped, and gave a strangled yell as the hot liquid spilled over his perfect hair, staining it brown. 'And the nice thing is, the Marauders can't be blamed; as they are siting there in plain sight, staring in astonishment like the rest of the hall.' Harry thought with satisfaction. Tricking Malfoy was painfully easy; he was half-asleep, but still managed to get the better of him. 'Snape's turn…'

Snape's coffee disappeared, and Malfoy immediately turned to him in fury. "How could you, Sev! My hair! How dare you! I'll… I'll see you expelled for this!" with that said, Malfoy stormed out of the hall, narrowly missing Harry. Snape sat, staring after him in astonishment with his mouth open. His greasy hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it waved around as he ran out of the hall after Malfoy.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor, and leaned down to whisper in James' ear. "How did I do?" 

"Brilliant!" the older boy whispered back, hazel eyes sparkling like mad. James slipped him a muffin under the cloak, and Harry munched it gratefully as he slid into the empty seat next to the dark haired boy.

"So, how come the prank you're gonna play in Transfiguration doesn't sound too complex?" he whispered with his mouth full.

"Oh, we can't do much in McGonagall's lessons; she's too sharp. We have to make it look like their incompetence. McGonagal can smell a prank a mile off," James whispered back, making it look like he was checking his timetable.

"Oh, right. Hey, pass me a sausage, won't you?"

"Sure."

Harry munched on his second sausage as they walked out of the hall, heading for Transfiguration.

Once in the classroom, Harry sat back and watched the Marauders in action. They were very good, better than anything he'd ever seen Fred and George do, because they worked as a team, and there were more of them. In Harry's time, Fred and George may be a team, but Lee couldn't anticipate their movements the way the marauders seemed to be able to do with each other. 

Remus walked smoothly to the front of the class, and began to talk to McGonagal, managing to turn her attention sideways towards him rather than towards the front of the class. He didn't look to see what the other two were up to, but managed to keep up a flow of talk, diverting McGonagall's attention completely.

At the back of the classroom, James and Sirius were muttering a spell over the desks, frowning in concentration. They also didn't have to look over at Remus, they trusted that he would distract McGonagal for long enough so that they could get on with it. As Harry watched, a faint blue glow settled over the two desks, before fading into the woodwork. James and Sirius straightened up, and moved to their desks in the middle of the class by the window. Remus joined them a few minutes later, and the three talked quietly. Harry sat on the desk, commenting and listening.

"Well, that went ok," Sirius said quietly.

"How long does the spell last?" Harry asked, curious.

"An hour and ten minutes," James said. "We set it to that, so McGonagal doesn't get suspicious in the next class."

"Yeah, if we leave it on too long, exactly the same thing will happen in the next class," Sirius explained.

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully, "Since Harry stained Malfoy's hair, it looks like they're going to be late as well as incompetent today!"

"Yeah, go Harry! Now, what else do you want to do today? Apart from eavesdropping on all our lessons?"

"Um… I wouldn't mind meeting Lily. She seemed nice."

"Cool! We'll introduce you at lunch or something."

Just then the rest of the class swarmed in, talking loudly. Remus was right – Snape and Malfoy weren't in the first rush of pupils; in fact, they dashed in 10 minutes late, which got them a detention after school.

The Marauders grinned broadly as their spell began to work, and an increasingly impatient McGonagal lectured the unfortunate boys on how to turn snakes into walking sticks. All she was getting from the back tables were swarms of ants and mayflies, and neither her nor the Slytherin's could understand it. Harry amused himself by standing at the back of the lass, and randomly enlarging or changing the insects. At one point a furious McGonagal had to dodge a legion of pink and purple ants the size of batteries.

The class was in an uproar, with most of the students whacking at the insects with their walking sticks. James, Sirius and Remus, although they had three perfect walking sticks laid neatly across their desks, simply sat, enjoying the view. They knew Harry was behind the curious behaviour of the ants.

However, they were quite worried when one of the remaining snakes slithered to the corner where Harry was standing and disappeared.

~*~

Harry was having a great time, when he suddenly saw one of the snakes left, heading straight for him. The red and yellow reptile slithered under the cloak, and Harry decided to brush up on his parseltongue.

"Hello," he hissed.

"What?! A human who speaks our tongue? This school is indeed strange," the snake hissed back.

"What is your name?"

"I don't have one. Do you?"

"Yes, it's Harry. Harry Potter. Why don't you have a name?"

"No one has ever given me one that I like. The man in the shop called me Goldie."

"Oh. What do you think of the lesson?" Harry asked, picking the snake up carefully, and letting it twine itself around his arm and hand. He held his hand up in front of his face, and the snake rested it's chin on his knuckles as it replied.

"I'm quite glad to escape being a walking stick, I take it the havoc is your fault?"

"Partly, but not all. And you would've been changed back to a snake once the lesson was over."

"I know, she did this lesson last week too, with a different set of pupils." 

"So, would you like me to give you a name?"

"Only if I can stay with you. You know, some snakes spend their entire lives looking for someone who can understand them?"

"Really? Well, now you've found me, you'd better stay. But I don't come from this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I travelled from the future, to meet my Dad and his friends."

"Couldn't you have done that in your own time?"

"My parents died when I was a baby. They were killed by a dark wizard; Voldemort. He was a parseltongue too. Are snakes evil? 

"No, we aren't. But most wizards who talk our tongue are, so we have got a reputation. It's mostly the poisonous snakes that are evil anyway. I'm a Californian corn snake, we aren't poisonous, but we can bite."

"Would you bite me?"

"No! I want to be your companion, or servant, rather. If you ask me to do something, I will obey."

"How come?"

"Don't you know what you are?"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you the legend, the whole story, as it was passed down from my mother, who learnt it from hers, and so it goes, down the generations."

"Snakes have history?"

"Of course. Any creature that can talk and remember has history. Cats do, and so do dogs, I believe. Horses, flying and normal. Even rats. I don't think mice do, I've never spoken to one. Mice have lore, they remember how to get out of traps and things, I think."

"Wow. I never knew that. Are you male or female?"

"Female. We'd better stop talking."

"Why?"

"The lesson is over."

"Oh!"

Harry hurried over to Remus' desk, and watched as the three teens packed their bags.

"How did I do?" he asked, smiling. The snake twisted herself around his neck, and rested her head by his ear, ready to whisper things to him if she wanted.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Sirius whispered, grinning like mad, dark eyes shining like stars.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Remus agreed. James merely nodded, his face full of laughter and pride.

As they walked over the grounds to Herbology, Harry asked quietly "What's you favourite girl's name?"

Ok, what should it be???? James will say Lily, but I want a real nice name to call the snake. Remember, she doesn't like Goldie, and she's a gold and red Californian corn snake. Btw, for any snake lovers, I know that Corn snakes usually have to be kept in the warmth as much as possible, but I'll explain that in the next chapter.

So, for the next chapter:

NAMES!

And how to you think Lily should take the news?


	7. 7

Tara – yeah, I think she would freak. Thanks for the names!

O0true0o – Flower names are nice. Thanks for the suggestion, I might ask my Granny! I bet she'll come up with a few great flower names!

Heather – Yeah, I agree. Imagine meeting your son when you are still a teenage! Woah…

Wintermoon – yeah, it would be dangerous, but Harry has never seen his mother, or even talked to her, and it's probably the thing he wants most in the world – now that he has met James. As for the name, that is a great one!

Funness – I'm glad it made you laugh! I was just picturing it when I wrote it, and I went around with a huge grin on my face after, which got me several weird looks, I can tell you!

FawkesnFlame and Moony – I love that name! And I will be keeping up the writing, although I apologise for the delay I know there will be, as I am in Germany in 2 days and will not have time to finish the chapter and upload it.

Padfootsgurl4eva – you have snakes! **Jealous** lucky! I want a snake, but I bet my parents would say no… thanks for the name suggestions.

Alecatq – I love snakes too, they are just so cool! Thankyou for the names!

Darian – sorry you thought it was a bit rushed! Name generators are a great idea! I hadn't thought of that… And I intend to make the story so that you can look on it as if they were gay, but there is no concrete evidence towards it, so I can keep everyone happy. I have other slash stories, and I'm working on one at the moment, using Frizzy's veela idea (with her permission). It's called Crazy in Love – after Beyonce's single – also Frizzy's idea: I was stuck for a title and she suggested it. Go check it out!

Stephanie – thank you! I can't wait for them to meet up either!

A.A.Milne number 2 – thanks for the names, but I was going to go for something unusual, I mean, this is Harry Potter we're talking about! Thankyou anyway, and I will keep going!

Ze Czech – that is a great idea! Thanks! And it is a nice name, but it is already a sort of snake… I think I'll go look up names of crystals, maybe I'll get some good idea's there… Anyway, thanks for the idea, I think I'll use it!

~…~ is parseltongue. 

"Names? What do you want names for, Harry?" James asked.

"Never mind, just give me a few?"

"Lily!" James said.

"Sam!" Sirius insisted.

"Felicity!" Remus interrupted.

"Anne""

"Barbara!"

"Rosie!"

"Iris!"

"Samantha!"

"Sheila!"

"Sarah!"

"Susanna!"

"Cali!"

"Felicia!"

"Floria!"

"Lourania!"

"Where the hell did you dig that one up? Elizabeth!"

"Sasha!"

"Nyoka!"

"Shakira!"

"Artimis!"

"Escarletta!"

"Narsil!"

"Imladris!"

The names flew thick and fast, with all three marauders trying to shout louder than his friends. The names got more and more unusual as they competed.

"Mariko!"

"Carnelian!"

"Kalahari!"

"Citrine!"

"Sapphire!"

"Heliodor!"

"Cyclotella!"

"Baryte!"

"Chrysoberyl!"

"Ruby!"

"Garnet!"

"Moonstone!"

"Amber!"

"Opal!"

"Topaz!"

(All these are names of yellow/red crystals or gems, apart from Mariko, which is the name of a Japanese slayer from Buffy! And yes, you can get yellow sapphires, as well as blue.)

The tirade was cut short when they arrived at the greenhouses, and went inside, to be taught more about the marvels of bouncing beans and tentacle vines…

While the Gryffindors were in Greenhouse 4, Harry hung around outside the back, thinking. He'd left the snake inside the Greenhouse; she'd found a mouse hole and wanted to wait to see if she could catch her dinner. He wasn't wearing the cloak; he couldn't see the point, as a row of bushes, the greenhouses and another row of bushes hid him from view. No one would be able to see him, unless they came out of the Forest directly ahead.

Or they came around the side of the greenhouse.

The first clue he had was someone humming. Then he saw a flash of red hair over the hedge. He just had time to think 'oh crap!' before Lily Evans came through the gap and saw him.

"Jamie! Why aren't you in the greenhouse?" She asked, tipping the bucket of leaves and twigs she was carrying onto one of the piles of compost and walking over to him.

"Uh…"

"Well? I hope you aren't going to play a prank or something, because I wasn't told! I told you, if you're going to do something like that, tell me, so I know when to cover for you. Or help…"

"Um…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Well… I… Um…"

Lily moved closer, and Harry held his breath. She had a puzzled look on her face, and she looked him over carefully.

"You aren't James… but you look so much like him… what's going on?"

"I… Um… We were going to tell you, honest!"

"Well, I think I have a right to know if James has a twin brother!" Lily looked angry now, and Harry cringed.

"No, I'm not his brother."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Um… well, it's kinda complicated. Basically, I'm… from the future."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I found this spell, written by James and Remus, which let you travel back in time, and I decided to try it out."

"Oh, I get it," Lily said, her intelligent green eyes – so like his own – looking him over. "You're his son."

"Yeah," Harry told her, relieved.

"Well, who's your mother? I hope they've let you meet her, instead of keeping you to themselves!"

"Uh, sort of."

"They haven't, have they?" the emerald eyes narrowed. "Who is she? I'll introduce you to her right away, the selfish idiots! What's your name, anyway?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. And it's ok, I've already met my mum."

"Well, who is she?" Lily asked, curious.

Harry looked up at her, and met her eyes with his own. She gasped, and moved forward, hugging him tightly. "Oh man, wow. You're really… oh my God!"

Harry hugged her back, desperately, trying to convey all his love through the contact. She held him tight, as he began to sob, clenching her robes tightly and burying his face in the soft red curls.

"Harry… Harry…" she whispered soothingly a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising his head and sniffing.

"Something's happened to me in your time, hasn't it?"

Harry froze. "I can't tell you, it might change things… I've probably already changed things too much. You know you and James have a kid called Harry, and now you know something bad's going to happen to you. I think I should go back, before I change anything else."

"No, don't go. I want to get to know you."

"You will in the future," Harry lied.

Lily still looked suspicious, but let the matter drop. At that point, the snake decided to slide back out from the greenhouse.

~I'm back. Who is this? She has upset you. Shall I make her pay?~ she hissed.

~No! I'm just upset. She's my mother. She died when I was a year old, and this is the first time I've really seen her~

~All right, if you're sure. What is her name?~

~Lily Evans~

"What… you're a parseltongue? But they're usually evil… what's going on?!" Lily gasped, looking scared.

"Nothing! I'm not evil, I'm a Gryffindor! I was… well, I can't tell you. I'll just say… oh, but I _can't_. Please understand! I'd love to tell you, but I can't. There is a perfectly good reason, I promise. I wasn't born with the power, I was… given it, I guess you could say. It saved my life in second year."

"Oh. Well, I understand that you can't tell me. But it's not a joke from Sirius or Remus, is it? Cos if it is, I'll kill them, even if it saved your life."

"No, it wasn't them."

"Good. Now, what the hell are you doing with that snake?"

"Oh, Remember the chaos in Transfiguration? That was mostly me, the extra bits. And, um… well, she slithered under the cloak, and stayed with me. I like her, so far. She's quite protective, and that's a good thing, if you're me."

"Why? Oh no, you can't tell me, can you? Never mind. What are you calling her? And how come she is ok now? It's not that hot, and I know snakes have to keep warm."

"I don't know, want me to ask her?"

~Hey, how come you're ok out here? Isn't it too cold?~

~No, I'm a special breed, with magical ancestors. Fundamentally, I'm not your normal snake. I'm stronger, can survive in cold weather, can eat a greater range of food, and I am slightly more intelligent, even though snakes are intelligent anyway, I am more so. I can think more for myself. Does that answer your question?~

~Yes. Thank you~

"What did it – she – say?" Lily asked curiously. She had been staring with wide eyes throughout the conversation, and was eager to know what had been said.

"She's a magic snake, basically. A special breed that can survive in cold weather, is more intelligent, is stronger and so on. Ok? And no, she doesn't have a name. Can you think of one? I tried James, Sirius and Remus, but all I got was a headache."

"Poor you. So that's what they were shouting about. Were you under the cloak?"

"Yeah, well, the future cloak. I've inherited it, and I wasn't sure where I was going to end up when I time travelled, so I wore the cloak; didn't want to land James in detention."

"No, he does that quite well by himself, without outside help!" Lily laughed. "Well, I'd better be getting back, if I don't want a detention. I'll talk to you at Break, or Lunch. And I'll think about the names!"

Harry watched her pick up the bucket and dash back around the hedge, before he sat back down and heaved a sigh. He had finally met his mother, and she was as nice as he had been told. She had taken the parseltongue thing really well, and she seemed as intelligent as Hermione, but more of a daredevil. 'And prettier… No! This is my mother! Bad brain!' he thought-yelled at himself angrily, hitting himself on the forehead. Still, he could see why his Dad was so hooked up on her…

Hehe! Next chapter we can have the history of Parseltongues, and a snake name from Lily. Here are the choices, as they are the ones I really like.

Kalahari

Topaz

Chrysoberyl

Sasha

Nyoka

Escarletta

Amber

Alista

Now, what do you want to happen next in the story? Should Lucius make some trouble? Peter still doesn't know, so maybe they should play a prank on him? Tell me what you think!!


	8. 8

Heather – nice name! And I will update a.s.a.p. But I want to work on my fic Crazy in Love as well. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope!

Gold Silk – Yeah, defiantly some rattling there! I didn't make the word up, it is actually a stone. I used to be big on rock collecting, and I still have a few books hanging around. Well, I wasn't very big on it, but they looked so nice when you polished them!

Tara – Ok, Pranking coming up! I hate the slimy git too, but Harry can't let anyone know the future, remember? And do you have any good ideas for pranks? Cos I could do with a few…

Darian – ok! L will be in it v. soon, hope you like it! I think you're my fave reviewer, you've read so much of my stuff! Carry on with the advice, it's really helping!

Wintermoon – you just carry on writing that fic! And I really like that name… carry on reading mine, and I'll carry on reading yours, ok?

Ze Czech – Yeah, I think she did take it fairly easy, but remember, she is best friends with the Marauders, so she must be used to unusual things happening! I like the name topaz too, it was the name on one of my hamsters… sniff.

Alecatq – glad you liked it, and Lily's reaction! Thanks for the preference on the name, you aren't the first that has mentioned it, but I still can't choose!

Padfootsgurl4eva – I've tried to tell them that, but no luck so far. Oh well, I'm 16 in 7 months or so… I'm updating as soon as I finish. But I need more ideas for pranks…

Corey – hey you. I know you hate slash, this isn't slash, and it won't be slash. End of story, ok Mr. biased? Thanks for the opinion, Pranking Pete will commence…

Rowlingfan1 – thank you! Thanks for the name choice! Its not that late – well, it is, but I'm sure she'll be glad when I tell her so many people online are sympathetic and stuff. Thank you.

Stephanie – yeah, it is an unusual name… thanks for the review!

Stalker – Ooh dear, you found me! Nice storyline, but I don't think it will work with this fic. Why don't you write your own, using this idea, but your plot? Thanx for the review, I love getting reviews from people I know!!

FawkesnFlame and Moony – The name is really popular… I think I may have to use it… I have a little tally chart, u c. ^_^. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Peach-Muffin90 – Glad you like it! Thanks for the name and the review!

StarWars-Freak – Poor snake! That almost happened to a hamster of mine – it disappeared under the bath, got down the hole in the floor where the pipes go, and reappeared a week later, downstairs, under the fireplace! I wanna getta snake, but parents say no. Hmm… How long is it till I can leave home again?? Anyway, thanks for the review!

A.A.Milne number 2 – Nice idea, but I think you've been out-voted. Thanks anyway!

~Ravenclaw@Heart~ - Thanks for the review! I'm trying to update, but I have to babysit these kids and lets just say it cuts down my free time drastically. Wouldn't be so bad if I had my laptop, cos then I could keep on working but laptop is still broke. Sorry! Thanks for saying it was fun to read, I'm really glad you're enjoying it!

Cassandrah Potter – ok, I'll read it. Thanks for reviewing! Nightalia Sostaric? Where did you get that name from??? ^_~

Lunchtime arrived, and the Marauders took some trays of food out to the lake. Lily had told the boys that she knew, and now Peter was the only one of the group who was still in the dark. Harry wanted to do something to him before he found out, but he wasn't sure exactly what. He'd told James this, and the dark haired boy had grinned, and winked at him. 'Just follow my lead,' he had told Harry.

A few minutes after they'd started eating, James went into the bushes to look for an ink bottle he had dropped a few days earlier, while doing homework outside. Harry followed him, and after they were out of sight of the group, he pulled the cloak off.

"Right, what do you want to do?" James asked.

"I dunno. Scare him a little. What's he most afraid of?"

"Pete's scared of a lot of things. The dark, dragons, snakes…"

"Snakes?"

"Yes. Why, do you have one on you?"

"As a matter of fact…" Harry pulled the snake out of his pocket and showed her to James.

"Woah! Where did you get it?"

"Her, not it. Transfiguration. She's the reason I wanted names."

"How come… I mean, why… um…"

"I can speak parseltongue. The skill was given to me when I was young, I can't tell you how. Snakes are really ok, they aren't evil, but usually only evil wizards speak parseltongue, and snakes stay with people who can understand them. Anyway, do you think Peter will be scared of her?"

"Definitely. Can you get her to do things?"

"I can ask her."

~How do you feel about helping me a little?~ Harry hissed.

~How?~

~Well, this is my father. And one of his friends is going to betray him in the future. I can't let them know, but I want to play a prank on Peter – the friend – anyway. Just to scare him a little. I will be able to get revenge in the future, hopefully, as no one can hide forever, but I would like to scare him. He's scared of snakes.~

~I will help. What do you want me to do?~

"She'll help. What do you think she should do?" Harry told James, who had been staring with his mouth open, looking quite unnerved at the conversation.

"Well, if you hide in the big bush near where we're sitting, she can slither out, and wrap herself around Pete's ankles or something. Then you can come out, and act like me, and call her off, after letting her tease him for a little."

"Good plan."

"Glad you like it. Off you go, I'll use the cloak to see what's going on."

"Cool. See you soon," Harry said, turning to leave. James stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry… You're full of surprises," he said seriously, his hazel eyes earnest. Harry grinned at the older boy.

"You have no idea."

Once safely hidden in the bush, Harry explained his plan, before peering out through the leaves to see what she would do. He didn't have to wait long – as soon as the snake appeared, Peter screamed like a girl and ran towards the lake, treading in a jug of custard and a strawberry cheesecake on the way. He jumped into the water and didn't stop until he was a good ten metres from the shore, and up to his shoulders. The snake, looking like a stream of molten gold studded with rubies in the sunlight, followed him into the water.

Harry decided it was time to make his entrance. Winking at the astonished boys, and giving Lily a knowing smile, he walked calmly towards the edge of the lake, where Peter was currently thrashing around in the water, still screaming.

"James! JAMES! It's a SNAKE!! AAAAAHHHHH! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Get rid of it! JAMES!! PLEASE!?!" He screamed, terrified. Harry was about to call the snake off, and let Peter in on the joke, when he heard a cold, cruel voice behind him. He stiffened, recognising the trademark drawl.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Pettigrew in a spot of bother? And I suppose the great James Potter cannot be bothered to help his *friend*. He has far more important things to do- Argh!!"

Lucius Malfoy was cut off as a jet of yellow light and a jet of blue light slammed into him, tossing him into the lake on top of Peter, who managed to hit him in mid-air, as the young animagus was still thrashing about, terrified of the snake.

~Hey, come out. I think he's been scared enough,~ Harry called quietly. The snake raised her head from a clump of forget-me-nots growing by the water, and winked at him.

Harry turned back to the lake, and couldn't help laughing. Malfoy was clutching Peter round the neck, obviously terrified. "Help! I can't swim!" he screamed.

Sirius laughed, and ran to the edge of the water, shouting taunts at Malfoy.

"Can't swim? No wonder your hair looks so awful! I bet you're too scared to get into a bath! Since when can a 16-year-old not swim?? Do you want Snivellus to come hold your hand? He's coming over here, along with Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Lestrange and the rest of your silly gang! What do you think they'll say when they see their brave leader? Shall I ask them? Oi! Nitwits! Yeah, you! You might want to help Malfoy. He can't swim!"

The Slytherins, who had been walking towards the Quidditch Pitch, changed direction and headed for the lake instead, attracted by Sirius' shouts. Crabbe and Goyle – who were the image of their sons - waded into the water and pulled Malfoy out roughly. He was shivering, and was extremly pale. He shot Sirius a murderous look, before the group headed back towards the castle, Malfoy's dripping white-blond hair easily visible in the middle of the group, supported by the two large half-wits, Crabbe and Goyle.

Sirius laughed and turned to Peter, who was cautiously approaching the shore, looking nervously around for the snake. He made it to the bank and collapsed, panting heavily.

"It was a snake, James! Did you see it? It was huge!! I barely got away! Do you think it was poisonous?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry said, grinning. He walked back to the others, and sat down next to Remus, who was eating a bowl of strawberries and ice cream and smiling. Harry nicked a few of the werewolf's strawberries, and threw them at Sirius, who had his back to the pair. Sirius spun around, picking strawberries out of his hair, saw the bowl in Remus' hands and flung himself at the werewolf with a growl.

The pair rolled on the floor, wrestling and punching each other, while the others laughed at their antics. Suddenly, the wrestling teens spun into James, dragging the invisibility cloak off of him. Sirius and Remus froze.

"You've done it now, Padfoot," James said, staring at Peter's shocked face.

"W-wha- I… huh? How… uhhh," Peter said, turning white and falling over in a dead faint.

"So…" Lily said, "What should we do now?"

"Well, we need to name the snake. Can you call her over?" James asked Harry nonchalantly, apparently unconcerned that one of his friends was unconscious.

~Hey, come over here. We want to give you a name~

~All right. I hope I get a say in what I'm called though~

~Of course; it's your name~

The snake slithered from her hiding place among the blue flowers, and made her way to where they were sitting.

"So, what names do you like?" Harry asked.

"I like Topaz," Remus said quietly. James nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Nice name, but I prefer Kalahari," Sirius said, "It was what my *nice* aunt was going to call her next girl."

"Nyoka," Lily said, smiling at the snake.

~Topaz, Kalahari or Nyoka?~ Harry asked the snake that was currently curled around his arm. She cocked her head on one side, considering.

I still can't choose between them! Please, can you all get together and vote for one of these three? I know Nyoka is winning in the tally chart I'm doing, but I like all the names!! Help!

What do you think should happen to Peter? Should he wake up in a bit, or have to be taken to the infirmary? And I NEED IDEAS FOR PRANKS!!!! Please tell me what you think the six – maybe five if Peter doesn't recover – of them should get up to? Maybe James and Sirius could teach Harry to be an Animagus?

Review review review! Please? I need more ideas, and I crave the feedback! 


	9. 9

Smiley – There's a brand called Nyoka? I never knew that… Thanks for the review!

Padfootsgurl4eva – Right. Please do e-mail me if you get any ideas. I think I might nick someone else's idea for what Harry should be, from someone else's story. Can't remember which one it was though, I think Mieko Belle, so I'll ask her if it's ok. Great idea for Peter waking up, I'll definitely use it!

Tara – Pranks for the Slytherins, please, I don't think I can do much more to Peter, worse luck. Otherwise James might suspect something. Nice nicknames! I think Nyo is my fave. Although Yoki made me laugh. Thanks for reviewing!

Rhysel Ash – Well, there's nothing wrong with liking something cos it's related to you! I like aquamarines, and they're my birthstone. I also like fish, and water, and the sea etc, and I'm a Pisces, but what does that matter? I don't think you're biased. Thanks for reviewing!

Heather – thanks for the idea's for pranks! Very insect related. Got any more? Thanks a load for reviewing. Have a cookie for coming up with so many good ideas! But the thing with Snape happened before Harry arrived, because James & co are in 6th/7th year (can't remember which one I said) and they are no longer idiots. Or complete idiots, like they were. And J can't be too mean to Snape in front of Lily, remember what Sirius told Harry in OotP? So that's why that one can't work. The others, however…

A.A.Milne number 2 – thanks.

Ze Czech – ok, ok, ok! I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Rowlingfan1 – yeah, he would make a good animagus. Thanks for reviewing!

UndomielEvenstar – Kalahari is a desert? I never knew that… thanks for telling me! You learn something new every day… ^_^.

O0true0o – cool! Thanks 4 the review!

Corey – remember to breathe when you review! There are such things as full stops!!! Ok, anyone got any idea's for near death situations for Harry? Myb he can get too close to Remus on a moonlight night? And thank you soooo much for all the ideas!!!

Cassandrah – Thanks! And I think it's a really cool name, even thought I couldn't pronounce it to save my life! Hehe!

FawkesnFlame and Moony – thanks. Are there one of you or two of you? Hopefully you will see more of this soon, lol!

Emma-Leah – stuck for pranks too? I know the feeling! You can se some of the ones pple have suggested if you like, as long as you ask first to make sure I'm not going to use them! Thanks for reviewing!

Allyson – you don't have to go down on hands and knees! I can't start this bloody chapter until I've decided on a name, worse luck. I'm beginning to think I'll just leave the space blank and fill it in later!! Thanks for the review!

Alecatq – thank you for reviewing! *gives cookie*

Dweem-angel – thanks for the review! I love getting reviews from new people!

Lady Sam – you mean like a polyjuice potion? That would be cool, yeah, I might use that. Only think is, JKR already used it in the 2nd book, and its kind of copying. Maybe… well, I can't tell you what I'm thinking, that would give the plot away!!!
    
    IceBlade740 – woah, you are seriously begging for slash there! Unfortunately, it appears that Siri has a girlfriend… blame Corey, he threatened to kill me… what does kudasaii and Onegaiishimasu mean? Anyways, it looks like this is a non-slash fic (sobs bitterly). However, looking on the bright side, Diary, Driving me Crazy, Son of the Wolf, I'm all yours, Writings on the Wall etc etc are, so go check them out, 'cos I've promised to make this fic non-slash, yaoi free, Shounen-ai banned. Sorry! And its killing me too, btw. But there aren't many good Siri/Re non-slash fics out there, worse luck, so I can't blame the HP fans who don't like slash for not wanting it slash. Anyways, check out the other stories, and I hope they suit you better!

I've given up trying to name the chapters, so now they'll just be numbered. It makes my life a LOT easier. Just thought I'd tell you, in case you thought ff.net was playing up again.

  ~Topaz, Kalahari or Nyoka?~ Harry asked the snake that was currently curled around his arm. She cocked her head on one side, considering.

  ~Topaz. I like that name~

  ~Topaz it is!~

  "What did she say?" Sirius asked eagerly.

  "She picked Topaz," Harry told them. 

  "Cool! Oh, Sirius, what's the time?" Remus asked.

  Sirius looked at his watch, and jumped to his feet. "Damn! Iris is supposed to be meeting us now. Harry, get under the cloak!"

  There was a mad scramble as James flung the cloak at Harry, and everyone tried to look as if nothing was wrong.

  A few minutes after they had all settled down, a short girl with bright blue eyes and long black hair streaked through with pink strolled into the group, wearing tight black flared jeans, similar to Lily's blue ones, and a violet sparkly top.  She sat down next to Sirius, and wrapped an arm around his waist, before looking round at the silent group and raising her eyebrows.

  "Ok, what's up? And why is Pete unconscious?" she asked.

  Sirius and James spluttered, Remus muttered "I should've known," and Lily simply said, "You know us too well, Iris."

  "Well, I should, since I've known you since we were kids, and I've been going out with Sirius for two years, not to mention the fact that I dated Remus and James before that."

  "Yeah, you do know us pretty well," James said, "But what makes you think something is wrong?"

  "Oh, nothing is *wrong*, you're just up to something. Something that has to do with that space over there, next to Remus. I suppose someone's under the cloak?"

  James gasped. "Iris, are you sure you can't read minds?"

  "No, I can't. But you all keep on glancing over there, and I heard another voice when I walked over, so it makes sense that there's someone there, under your cloak, J."

  Sirius wolf-whistled. "Well, that's my clever girl," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

  "I suppose you want to know who it is?" Lily asked her best friend.

  "Yes, but I suppose you can't tell me?"

  "Well, actually, it's kinda complicated this time. Remember the time travel spell this lot put in the book? Well, someone from the future used it, and has come back to the past, but he can't tell us much. So far, all I know is that something bad happens to me in the future, but I don't know what it is. And he can't tell me, cos it might change the future."

  "So, it's a he, and he's connected with you, in the future," Iris summarised.

  "Yeah. He's my son."

  "Is Jim the father?"

  "How did you know?!" James asked.

  "Well, everyone can see it coming, Prongs!" Sirius said with a grin, earning himself a punch for his trouble.  He rubbed his arm vigorously; Lily's punches hurt. "Hey, I think you gave me a bruise!"

  "Well, you deserved it, dummy."

  "So, what's your name?" Iris asked Harry, looking in his general direction. "And can you take off the cloak? Talking to invisible people isn't my fave pastime."

  "I'm Harry, and, um… I guess," Harry said, pulling off the cloak. Iris gasped. 

  "You're James' twin, I swear! Oh, wait, you've got Lily's eyes. Only there're even more startling with the black hair. Oh, sorry. I guess everyone's been commenting on it, haven't they?" she asked, seeing the face Harry pulled.

  "Yeah, for the past few years. Before that– wait, I can't tell you. Sorry, but it might change things. I may have already changed things."

  "Oh, ok. Can you tell me if you're still alive in your time?"

  "Um, I've never heard of you, but you might be in a different country, or I'm still waiting to be introduced or I do know you, but you've changed your name or something. I'll ask… people when I get back."

  "People?"

  "Well, I can't tell you who, can I? Cos then you'll know the people who I'm most in contact with, and you might wonder and… well, I just can't ok? Jeez, this is really hard!"

  "Yeah, it must be," Remus said sympathetically.

  "You know," James remarked, "we really should wake Pete up."

  "Yeah. Anyone got any ideas?" Sirius asked.

  Lily handed Sirius a jug full of icy water from the picnic, and sat back to watch the fun. They all leaned closer as Sirius tipped the jug over the comatose from of the unconscious animagus.

  "Waa! Huh... glup..." Peter spluttered, spitting water out of his mouth and wiping his eyes. "What happened?"

  "You fainted," Remus said.

  "Bad experience with a snake," James added.

  "It's ok now," Sirius reassured him.

  "Snake!" Peter yelped, looking around.  He spotted Topaz, who was still coiled around Harry's fingers, and scrambled backwards a few feet.

  "Hey, it's ok! Topaz wouldn't hurt you," Harry said quickly.

  "Who are you?!" Peter asked, staring.

  "He's Prongs' son, came from the future," Lily told him. "His name is Harry, and the snake belongs to him. She won't hurt you, don't worry, Harry will tell her not to."

  "Tell her? How can he tell her?!"

  "I'm a parseltongue. I was given the skill when I was a baby. Topaz won't hurt you, don't worry.  Would you like to tell her to stay away from you?"

 "Y-yes please."

  ~Topaz, might be best if you keep your distance from the rat. He's terrified of you. Hey, do you want anything to eat? There's food from the picnic. Help yourself.~

  ~I will avoid the boy. Thank you for the offer to eat, I am hungry~

  Topaz slithered onto the mat, and headed for a plate full of cold chicken. After she had eaten a few pieces, she swallowed a boiled egg whole before sliding back to Harry and slipping into his lap, where she curled up in the warm sunlight to rest.

  "So, what are we doing? Lunch is almost over, and we have double potions this afternoon," Lily reminded them. "Is Harry waiting at the back of the class or what?"

  "Um… I dunno. Harry?" James asked.

  "I'd like… I'd like it if you taught me to become an animagus," Harry ventured nervously.

  "Really?" Remus asked.

  "Um… yeah. It would be really cool, and I can learn without taking any time away from my studies in my time, so Dumbledore won't suspect anything."

  "Yeah! Sure I'll – we'll – teach you. When do you want to start? I think I have a book on the theory, you could study it while we're in classes," James planned enthusiastically.

  "That would be great!"

  "Ok, we'll start today. Come on up to the dorm, and we'll get you started," Sirius said, passing Harry the cloak and standing up, pulling Iris with him.  Laughing and talking together, the group of friends headed back over the sun-soaked lawns to the castle.

 Can't write more now, next chappie should be longer, I hopes. E-mail me with ideas and stuff for pranks, or review or whatever. Even if you have nothing much to say, just click the little button for me, and tell me what you think. Have a cookie while you're at it.


	10. 10

AzureLuna – She isn't a Mary-Sue, but I do agree. Blame Corey – he threatened to kill me! There have been hints, if you look real carefully, and I'm gonna put in some more. I forgot about Draco's looks! I'd better not do anything to Lucius' hair, just in case you're right. Yeah, anyways, Iris ain't a Mary-Sue; cos she's Lily's best friend, and we all know Lily wouldn't be mates with a Mary-Sue. So, not a Mary-Sue, just stealing Sirius away from Remmie. Thanks for reviewing. Are you new? I don't remember seeing your name b4… if so, Hi!

FawkesnFlame and Mooney – right, only one… it was the 'and' that confused me… Sorry about the name, its just that Topaz was the only name that no-one had a real problem about, 'cos someone said they hated Nyoka 'cos it's a brand name or something, and someone else said please don't make it Kalahari, so that left Topaz. Anyway, that's the reason, folks! Thanks for the review.

Ze Czech – glad ur happy! Thanks for reviewing! Do you have any idea's for animals??

Padfootsgurl4eva – writers block sucks, don't it? Hope you get over it soon, and I loved your idea! EVERYBODY! THE WAKE PETER UP WITH ICY WATER IDEA BELONGED TO PADFOOTSGURL4EVA AND SHE GETS FULL CREDIT!!!! There you go! *g* thanks for the review! As for a stag, I think that's too obvious. Harry isn't much like his Dad, he's much nicer, and has been abused more… ooh! I need more ideas!

Heather – glad u liked the cookie! Write stuff down when you think of it, otherwise you forget. I've forgotten half of my ideas for stories, because they've occurred to me when I had no way of writing them down! Poptarts are yummy, aren't they? Thanks for the review!

. – thanks… I think.

oOtrueOo – thanks! Glad you liked it!

Alecatq – Iris is just Lily's best friend… she's Katie Bell's Aunt, and her surname is also Bell. I've made that up on the spot, but it sounds ok, so that's the way it is. ^_^. It would be cool if we could change into animals… what would you be? I'd be a panther, or a snow tiger.

Not-Harry-Potter – I've been around the Grand Canyon – from San Francisco to Zion natl park, to Bryce Canyon to the Grand Canyon to Dan Diego with my Step-Mum, Dad and Step-Sister, (Olivia – if you ever read this, thank you for the life-size cardboard cut-out of Legolas!). Thanks for the review, I think you are the person I argue with most over this story, which is probably good, cos I get a better idea of exactly what I want. What thing about Ice Blade???

StarWars-Freak – nice idea, but too many questions, and Harry's gonna take no time at all, remember? He can spend as much time as he like in the past, because he can travel back to the exact time he left!

Hersheyhugs – I'm trying to write longer ones, honest! Its just that there are so many good cliffhangers to stop at! Thankyou for the review, and I know longer chapters are better to build off of, also, I suspect that if I get into the habit of writing long chapters, it'll stick. That's what I'm hoping anyway! Thankyou again.

Ms halley bom-bally – sorry, read the rest and you'll see… we were outvoted by the slash haters. ***makes a face* **I hope you people appreciate how hard it is for me to write this!! Thanks for the review anyway. Oh, and read the 5th book. Harry does see the Marauders, although its quite different.

Dweem-Angel – I have an idea for the animal, but I have to get permission from another author, because I read this really cool story of hers which gave me the idea. Glad you like the story!

IceBlade740 – woah, what a review! Sorry if you don't like Iris, and she does seem to be getting through the marauders doesn't she? At least she has more taste than to go out with Peter. I love the idea of sticking something up Snap's arse. Lol. Thanks for the Japanese lesson! I really wish I could make this story yaoi, but I have a feeling the het lovers here will hate me if I do that. We can imagine that Sirius is only dating Iris because if he doesn't, people will think its odd that such a gorgeous guy doesn't have a date, and he's secretly shagging Remus. Ok? At least, that's what I'm doing… Most of my other stories are yaoi or yuri, so check them out if you like slash!

I'm so happy! So may people like this story! Its quite depressing how many hate Iris though… come on, she's Lily's best friend! Here's how I see the whole 'dating most of the marauders thing': she's Lily's best mate, and she would've hung around with the Marauders a lot. It makes sense that she would've been invited on a few dates with them. Say James was trying to make Lily jealous, he'd ask Iris to go on a date with him, so Lily would see what she was missing. Using the same theory, if Iris was trying to make Sirius notice her, she'd as Remus on a date, so that Sirius could see what he was missing. Get what I'm saying? Anyway… on with the story…

The idea for Harry's animagus form belongs to Prongs1 and is used here with permission.

As soon as they were in the dorm, Sirius dived under James' bed and began throwing books out. There was soon a sizeable heap piled in the middle of the room, which James began to sort through.

"This one was useless… useless…. Bad… oh, this one was good… ok…. Hopeless…. Ah! Here we go!"

He handed three books to Harry, and kicked the rest back under the bed. "You know, Prongs," Sirius commented "we really should get some of these back to the library. We have about a hundred stores under our beds, someone's going to notice something soon."

"We can do that next holidays. There's less people around then," James replied absently, flicking through one of the books.

Harry sat on Remus' bed, and looked at the group. Sirius and James, normally all smiles and jokes, were serious when they were motivated. Becoming animagi at 15 must be a record achievement. Remus, the quiet one, was sitting cross-legged with his nose in a large book. Peter was looking over some papers with Lily, from the look of it they were notes that James and Sirius had taken while studying to become animagi. Iris was no-where to be seen. The group seemed to know what had to be done, and they worked together as a team. Harry wished that the team was still together in his time, Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance with all four of the marauders, plus Lily and Iris still together.

Just then Iris came in with a tray full of food. "There's only 20 minutes left of lunch, and from the look of the picnic, you didn't get to eat much. Come on Mooney; take your nose out of the book. You study so much, you're soon going to need glasses like Prongs!" Her joking lightened the atmosphere as everyone but James and Remus laughed.

They ate quickly, joking and mock insulting each other. They made Harry tell them some things about the future, and teased Wormtail, who was still terrified of Topaz.

"Hey, what animal do you want to be?" Lily asked Harry.

"Do you get to choose?"

"Sort of. You choose some of the characteristics, but not the actual animal. You do a spell to see what animal you will ultimately be." Sirius said with his mouth full. He swallowed before he carried on; "We'll do that spell this evening; its easy, and start your training tomorrow.

Just then the bell rang, and there was a flurry as the two girls rushed to their own dorm to get their books, and the boys ran around, searching for their bags. James handed Harry a book, and told him to follow them to class.

The afternoon passed uneventfully. Peter managed to put itching powder on Snape's chair in History of Magic, and actually managed to make old Prof. Binns look up, a rare occurrence. Harry wasn't surprised; he was sure the scream could be heard in Hogsmede! James managed to make Crabbe and Goyle's potion explode in their faces in potions, causing 20 points to be taken from Slytherin. A usual school afternoon.

At dinner, Harry walked over to the Slytherin table in the cloak, and filled their soup with extra hot curry powder, as well as slathering the pork with extra hot mustard. He quickly jogged back to the Gryffindor table, and passed James' knife back to him. It had been hard to get the mustard spread evenly under the cloak, but he had managed. The screams echoed around the hall a few minutes later, and Lucius Malfoy was covered in pumpkin juice as he tried to pour the entire pitcher into his open mouth to cool his burning tongue.

After dinner, still giggling, they retreated to an empty classroom to perform the charm on Harry. First Remus conjured a gilt edged mirror – "Woah Mooney, we could've used your help last time! This is a much better mirror than the one we conjured!" - and then the other three wove their wands over it in a complicated pattern. The whole thing took about 15 minutes. When they were done, they turned to Harry grinning widely.

"Easier the second time," James commented.

"Ok, Harry, step up to the mirror, and tell us what you see," Sirius instructed, winking at him.

The first thing Harry saw was a jungle. Tall trees hung with vines dominated the landscape. The air was heavy with moisture, it dripped off the bright green leaves of the climbing plants and gathered in the bright flowers. Brightly colored insects darted everywhere, making the air hum. The floor was covered in rotting debris, and Harry could see an army of soldier ants marching across the leaves and around the twigs. In the middle of this scene, Harry saw a large, black, jaguar sitting proudly, grooming its sleek coat with its pink tongue. The animal looked up at Harry with emerald green eyes, shook it's thick fur and stood. It padded gracefully towards the speechless boy, and stood in front of him, staring into his eyes. After a minute it inclined its head and Harry reached forward to touch the black silky fur…

But his fingers met the cool glass. All at once, the image of the magnificent cat faded, and the classroom reappeared. Harry felt dizzy, and he reeled back against James.

"What did you see?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"A black Jaguar."

Short, I know. But it's such a good place to stop. I've got a bit of a block about this story, it's getting really hard to write, especially since it has no slash. Should be ending in the next five chapters or so. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and I'm going back and changing a few things in the first chapters. Nothing major, a little bird pointed out that as Authur has older kids, he would be quite a bit older than James & co. Stuff like that.


	11. 11

Alecatq – I'm glad somebody doesn't hate Iris completely!! It would be cool to run as fast as a cheetah… *grins at mental image of p.e teachers face*

Not-Harry-Potter – ok, I'll read yours if you read mine. Btw, that means a lot from you, as I know you hate slash. But really, it isn't so bad once you get used to it. A Mary-Sue is one of those perfect characters, who always get the hot guy, and who always get whatever they want. Quite a lot of people hate them, particularly slashers, like me. Iris isn't one, btw. As for being messed up, well, its better than cutting my arm again, isn't it? Keeps me occupied. Plus I love it. Btw, he's a jaguar, get used to it!

Heather – I'll try! I know exactly how its gonna end, its getting there that's the problem!

marauder-luver-forever – Hi! You're new! Prongs came up with the idea – everyone give her a cheer! And all the slash lovers go check out her profile. She's a really, really great writer. I'm really glad you like Iris. I might use her in one of my other stories, if I do more of the marauders. Or she could even turn up in one of the modern day ones… *goes off muttering*

Daughter of Black – no probs! And I am praying for you. I hate writers block, it really sucks ass. I love the idea for the animagus too… that's why I used it, lol.

I Am A Sly Slytherin – Cool. I've held corn snakes at fairs and stuff. Nice name, but one's already been picked.

I-love-Sirius73 – thanks for the review.

Amy85 – Thanks! I'll try, but I have writer block over it! Hope you can cope till I do update it!

Dweem-angel – glad you liked the Jaguar. Thanks for the review!

Autumn reaper – thanks for the review. Get Blind Angel to me, and I'll beta it, if u like. That was such a cool story, you have to get it on here! And pretty please can I have some more of that really cool original story? Cos that was the best. (the one about Black and JC2).

Big-Jeffery – ^_~ what?

 The next few days passed in a blur, full of pranks and mischief. The time went quickly and before they realised it was the day before the Quidditch Final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  The night before, Sirius and James, who couldn't sleep due to nerves, woke Harry up at 4am.

  "Wake up!" Sirius hissed, shaking him.

  "What? 'S all dark…" Harry mumbled, opening his eyes. James placed his glasses gently on his nose, and the blurred faces leaning over him came into focus, both grinning identical grins. Grins that Harry had learnt meant trouble.

  "We're putting the books back in the Library. Get up, and dressed, while we wake Mooney."

  Yawning widely, Harry scrambled out of bed and reached for his clothes and the cloak.

  Five minutes later, Sirius was piling books into everyone's arms. They paired up, James and Harry, Sirius and Remus. Harry could hear the other two talking and laughing quietly, even though he couldn't see them. James was grinning still, his hazel eyes sparkling. They were both carrying stacks of books, and it was hard to see where they were going. They managed the stairs ok, but as they made their way across the common room, James tripped over a set of gobstones that had been left out and fell into a table. When the other three fished him out, he was groaning and holding his wrist.

  "I think I've sprained it," he grunted.

  "Oh no!" Remus gasped, concerned.

  "What will you do? Tomorrow's the match!"

  "Well, I can't play."

  "Why don't you go to Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

  "She'll want to know how I did it. She's had to patch me up enough times."

  "Bummer."

  "Hey, I know!"

  They all turned to Sirius, expectantly. "Harry can play! Give him some sunglasses, and we'll be fine!" He turned to Harry "You'll have to play on Prongs' broom, but you'll be ok, won't you? We don't have a reserve seeker, you're our only hope!"

  "Merlin, that sounds familiar."

  "What? What are you talking about?"

  "Something really similar happened to me. My friends were saying I shouldn't play, but I had to because there wasn't a reserve seeker. Never mind. Sure I'll play, if you get me some shades, and Quidditch gear."

  "Gear? Oh, robes and stuff. Sure, no worries. You can borrow mine," James said grinning. "Problem sorted! Um… what are shades again?"

 "Sunglasses!"

~*~

  The next morning, hidden behind sunglasses, Harry sat in James' place at the table, and no one seemed to notice the difference. He laughed and joked as naturally as he could, but his stomach was churning. He had played on James' broom before, but he felt much more comfortable on his own firebolt. And what if he didn't win? Gryffindor would loose the cup to Slytherin, and James would bear the brunt of the failure, not Harry. He couldn't do that to his Dad, he just couldn't!

  With butterfly's fluttering in his stomach, Harry headed to the changing rooms with Sirius. James' kit was in his locker there, and he fingered the key in his pocket. Sirius noticed his pale face and smiled reassuringly.

  "Don't worry, I've seen you fly, and you're good. We'll beat them easily. The chasers we have are really good scorers, and they'll give us loads of goals, 'specially since the beaters for the Slimeballs are crap," he muttered, leaning down and speaking quietly in Harry's ear. Harry smiled nervously, and nodded.

  "I'm just scared that if I fail, Prongs will take the rap," he said. 

  "Huh? Take the rap?"

  "Be blamed, for me failing."

  "Look, he's your dad, and I guess it means a lot to you, but he'll always forgive you. You'll be laughing about this with him once you go back to your own time, after you've won."

  Sirius meant it to be reassuring, but Harry's eyes filled with tears. He ducked his head, and hunched his shoulders, glad for the sunglasses. As they reached the changing rooms he opened James' locker quickly and hid his face inside. Sirius couldn't know the effect his words had had, otherwise he would suspect something. Pulling his father's Quidditch gear, he changed quickly and grabbed the broom Sirius held out for him. It was a Shooting Star, the broom Madame Hooch had said was like his old Nimbus 2000. Well, at least he was familiar with the design. He had flown on it before, but that was just fooling around, not a proper match. Sirius looked worried, but managed to give Harry a reassuring smile as they headed onto the pitch. 

  "Prongs is in the stands, under his cloak. Look confident, swagger a bit more, act more like him. That's it. Right, here we go… I'll make sure a bludger doesn't get you, don't worry. Lily would kill me if I let James get hurt."

  "She doesn't know, does she?" Harry asked.

  "She probably will by now, James would have told her."

  "When?"

  "3… 2… 1…"

  There was a scream from the stands, and the pair looked up to see Lily struggling with Remus and Peter. "YOU LET HIM DO WHAT?!?!?"

  Remus managed to sit her down, and appeared to be explaining something. Peter looked down and gave them a thumbs up, mouthing something.

  "What did he say?" Harry asked, curiously as they made their way into the starting position.

  "Probably something like 'everything's under control, you just win the match'.' Oh, here we go!"

  The teacher blew the whistle, and the two teams kicked off. The Shooting Star was much slower, but it turned ok, and the acceleration wasn't as bad as Harry was expecting. It was practically new; James has got his for his birthday a few months before.

  As soon as he was in the air, Harry relaxed. This was something he knew how to do, this was something he was good at. It didn't matter what time it was, or who else was on the pitch. All he had to worry about was catching the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker swerved in front oh him, forcing him to change direction. Gryffindor were 40 points up already. Sirius had been right; their chasers were good. 

  Harry flew towards the Slytherin end of the pitch, his eyes searching everywhere for the Snitch. He saw it, hovering a few metres above the circle in the centre, but as she dived the Slytherin beater send a bludger whistling in his direction, and he had to swerve to avoid it. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the stands booed the beater, and the game continued. Gryffindor were in the lead, 80-40 when Harry next saw the snitch. It was fluttering just behind the Slytherin keeper's ear. Harry flattened himself along the handle of his father's broom and zoomed like an arrow towards the Slytherin scoring area. The Keeper dived aside with a shout of surprise, and Harry caught the fluttering Snitch tight in his fist.

  Sirius was at his side immediately, crowing in delight, and the rest of the house was cheering loudly. "Gryffindor Win the Cup!!" Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were celebrating, but the Slytherins were all glaring darkly.

  A grinning Dumbledore gave Harry the Cup, and he raised it high over the crowd. Winking at Sirius as he did so.

Sorry about the wait! I've been very busy. This story should be finished in the next few chapters, and they should be up soon. Sorry again for the wait! Have a cookie for waiting so long!


	12. 12

Alecatq  yeah, but Harry had to play for him, and I had to make J a seeker for the story to fit. I know he's really a chaser, but then my plot bunny wouldn't have worked. Glad you liked the shades bit!

Wintermoon2 – Sirius was standing next to Harry, so he could see from the side. And the glasses weren't that dark; all they had to do was obscure his eye colour. Lol. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you still like it. The story should be finishing soon, that was kinda the grand finale. But there's a few more chapters yet, I can't leave Harry stranded in the past now, can I?

StarWars-Freak – Sorry! I haven't abandoned it, I promise.  Its nearly done though… just a few more chapters.

zippy puppy3 – that was quite rude, you know.

offc little bro - *grins* thankyou!

HarryGryffinGirl  - glad you like the cookie!

HermioneGreen – thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Marauder-luver-forever – you're addicted? I'm flattered! Have a marshmallow!

Funness – Tell me about it! I hate my life! Thanks for the review!

I have a website! The address is www.darkside.freeuk.com if anyone reading has a story that they have done that they like, why not post it to me, and I'll put it up? I'll post pretty much anything that is well written and doesn't have too many spelling mistakes! Lol.

~...~ = parseltongue.

SPOT THE LINE I STOLE FROM DONNIE DARKO!!!!!

  "No, why not stay longer?"

  "There's really no need to go."

  "I'm sure you can stay with one of us for the summer hols, even!"

  "C'mon, Harry, please don't go."

  The last was said softly by James, who was sitting on his bed with Lily and Iris casting healing charms on his injured wrist. He was looking with pleading hazel eyes at his future son, and Harry could feel them tugging his heart.

  "No, I have to go back. This is just too hard. I loved meeting everyone, but I can't do this any longer," Harry said firmly.

  "When are you going?" Iris asked, tears swimming in her bright blue eyes. Harry stroked Topaz, who was coiled around his arm, and looked away. 

  "Tomorrow morning."

  Lily let out a sob, and James pulled her onto the bed with his good hand. He wrapped comforting arms around her, and muttered something soothing into her ear. Harry watched them with a curious tight pain in his heart. Lily looked up, and saw the look in his eyes. She muttered something to James, and the messy haired teen reached out and pulled Harry into the hug. The other four quietly slipped down to the common room, leaving the trio alone together.

  "I'm sorry…" Harry muttered, hiding his face in Lily's silky red hair. She was smaller than he was, he realized with a half-hearted grin.

  "Don't be," she replied, sniffing. James wiped the tears off of her smooth cheeks with his thumb.

  "No, its not your fault. You can't stay forever."

  "But Gods I want to."

  "Why? Isn't your time better? Don't you have friends there?"  
  "Yeah… but I'm not looking forward to getting back to Voldemort."

  "Voldemort…" Lily said in a terrified whisper, her green eyes wide and scared.

  "He's still there in your time? Oh no…"

  "You know of him?" 

  "Well duh! When we graduate, we're all going to be Auroras so that we can kick his ass to hell and back!" James said defiantly. "He's never going to hurt anyone we love again."

  "Who…" Harry had to swallow before he went on, not really sure that he wanted to know the answer. "Who did he hurt?"

  James sniffed. "Lily's parents, my family and Remus' are in hiding. Sirius' family like him, but haven't joined him. Everyone knows the Malfoys are with him. Snape's dad, although I heard his mum wasn't too happy… wait a minute, shouldn't you know this? Wouldn't we have told you?"

  "Don't ask… you'll know in time," Harry whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

  "It's late, we should sleep," Lily said softly. "Goodnight, Harry. Goodnight, love." She kissed them both on the cheek, leaving faint traces of glitter and tears on their skin, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. James jumped back on his bed and pulled the hangings around himself. Harry sat on Sirius' bed, feeling lost and alone. He was asleep by the time the others looked in.

***

  The next morning they all gathered in the boy's dorm after breakfast to say goodbye. Lily and Iris were sobbing, being comforted by Sirius and James. Peter looked upset, although he appeared glad to see the back of Topaz. Remus was searching for something in his bag.

  "Here you go, Harry," he said once he had found what he was looking for. "Photos."

  Harry took the package hesitantly. "Thank you." 

  "Don't look until you're home. Have you got everything?"

  "Yeah. Firebolt, cloak, clothes. That was all I came with."

  "Harry, wait." Lily stepped away from James and took Harry's hand, her green eyes sad and sorrowful. He looked down in surprise as she slid something onto his finger. It was a silver ring with runes inscribed around it. "I want you to have this. I know something happens to me, and I don't know what or when, so I want you to have this now. I always wanted to pass it on. It belonged to my mother, and my grandmother before her. Take care of it."

  "I will," he promised, hugging her tightly.

  "Hey, you might as well keep this too," James said awkwardly, holding out something in a box.

  "What is it?"

  "A snitch I nicked years ago. Not quite as good as a ring, but…" he tailed off, hugging Harry fiercely before stepping back and blushing. "Take care, ok?" he said gruffly, looking away.

  "Goodbye and thank you," Harry said, looking round. "I don't want to, but I have to. Um… I guess that's it. Bye."

  He pulled the piece of paper, covered in Hermione's handwriting, out of his pocket and recited the words, closing his eyes when he was done. He still felt the same disorientating sensation as before, though. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the common room again, with Ron and Hermione staring at him expectantly.

  "Did it work?" Ron asked.

  "Yeah, it worked."

  "How long did you stay?" Hermione asked excitedly.

  "A week or so."

  "What happened??" Ron exclaimed.

***

  After Harry had told his two friends exactly what had happened, they sat down together to look at the photographs Remus had given Harry. The dark haired boy felt tears prick in his eyes as they looked at the shots. It appeared that Remus had had his camera with him the whole week, and there were lots of shots of the seven of them, and quite a few with the young werewolf too.

  "Who's that?" Hermione asked, pointing at a picture of the picnic when Peter had ran into the lake.

  "Who?" Harry asked leaning over. "Oh, that's Iris. She was Sirius' girlfriend, and Lily's best friend. I wanted to know what happened to her, actually. I've never heard of her in this time."

  "We should owl Sirius."

  "We did, remember? Hedwig will probably be back in a few days, depending on where he is. I hope he's in France, somewhere close. Then Hedwig might make it back by tomorrow night!"

  "Wishful thinking, Harry. Hey, what's that?!" Hermione asked, looking at another picture.

  "Oh…" Harry reached into his pocket, and placed Topaz gently on his lap. "This is Topaz."

~Topaz, this is Ron and Hermione.~ he hissed.

  ~I'm please to meet them~ the snake hissed back.

  "Woah!" Ron cried.

  "Ah! A snake!" Hermione screamed, running up the stairs to her dorm.

  Ron looked at Harry blankly. "What's her problem? It's just a snake. Topaz, did you say it was called?"

  "Yeah. She says she's pleased to meet you. Do you want to talk to her? I'll translate."

  "Um, ok. Ask her… where she came from."

  ~Where did you come from?~ Harry hissed.

  ~I was bred in a place in Diagon Alley, London. I was not the only one of my kind – heightened survival abilities and so on. But I was the cleverest, and I escaped. Unfortunately, I was unfamiliar with the ways of the world, and a pet store owner took me and placed me in a glass cage to be sold. I was bought for the school, along with those other snakes, and I was there for a few weeks, being transfigured into this, and charmed with that, until I found you.~

  Harry told this to Ron, who sat gaping for a while, before asking incredulously. "Really?"

  Harry laughed. "Yes, really."

  "Woah. Ask her how old she is."

  ~how old are you?~

  ~Three hundred and six years, five months, twenty eight days, six hours, forty two minutes and twelve seconds~

  ~Wow~

  "What did she say?" Ron asked excitedly.

  "Three hundred and six years, five months, twenty eight days, six hours, forty two minutes and twelve, now 15 or so, seconds."

  "Wow."

  "That's what I said."

  "Hey, can I see the photo's again?"

  "Sure. Boy, does Remus look good in these shots. So healthy and happy. Sirius too."

  "Yeah. And you look so much like your Dad."

  "I had to pretend to be him, remember?"

  "Yeah. Man, Harry, your mum is HOT!"

  "Hey! That's my mother you're talking about!"

  "Well, it's true. Iris is too. Wonder what happened to her?"

  "Like I said, I've never heard of her. It's odd, she was my mum's best friend and dated the marauders on top of that."

  "Maybe you should ask Dumbledore."

  "No! He'll wonder how I know about her at all."

  "Um… say… I know! Your photo album! Go get it!"

  The pair quickly dashed upstairs, and Ron waited impatiently while Harry rummaged through his trunk, flinging clothes right and left in his search. Finally, the album was found, and the two boys sat on Harry's bed, flicking through.

  "Iris is in at least half of these shots. You could say that you'd noticed that she was in a lot of the pictures, and wondered about her. Its only eight fifteen, you could go to Dumbledore now. Lights out isn't 'till 9:30. You have plenty of time."

  "Ok, I will. Look after Topaz for me?"

  "Yeah, ok. She isn't poisonous, is she?"

  ~Topaz, are you poisonous?~

  ~Yes. Why?~

  ~Ron wanted to know. I'm going to see the headmaster, to ask why I hadn't heard of Iris before. Are you ok with staying here with Ron?~

  ~Of course. I won't bite him. You like him, and I would never hurt someone close to you, you are my master. If you tell me to stay here, I will stay~ the snake said matter of factly.

  "You'll be ok," Harry told Ron, deliberately  not answering the question. Fortunately, Ron didn't seem to notice and simply nodded as Harry headed out the door.

  Once Harry had managed to get up to Dumbledore's office, the headmaster was alone. The office was exactly the same as he remembered, same pictures of old headmasters on the walls, same weird instruments on the desk, same ruby studded sword in its case.

  "What can I do for you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. "Would you like some Hot Chocolate?"

  "Yes please."

  Dumbledore pushed a button on his desk, and in a very short while, Dobby appeared. He was wearing odd socks, a red mini dress which trailed on the floor behind him, a stripy tie and a baseball cap, worn backwards.

  "Harry Potter, Sir! Headmaster!" he said in his squeaky voice. "What can Dobby be doing for you, Sirs?"

  "Two hot chocolates, nice and sweet. And some biscuits, please."

  "Yes Sir, right away Sir!" Dobby squeaked, disappearing almost before he had said the last word.

  "So, Harry, what have you come here to see me about?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Harry over the top of his spectacles.

  "Well, I've been looking over the photo album Hagrid gave me-"

  "Sirs! Here is your food, is there anything else Sirs require?" Dobby asked as he reappeared, a sliver tray in his hands. He slid the tray onto the desk, and bowed."

  "No Dobby, that is all, thank you."

  "Ok Sirs, enjoy it and goodnight."

  "Yeah, I as looking over the photos, and I noticed that this woman appeared in at least half of them. I was wondering who she was."

  "Can I see?" the headmaster asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

  Harry slipped a photo of Lily and Iris out of the book and silently handed it to the old man. Dumbledore looked at it, and smiled sadly.

  "Her name is Iris."

  "Is? So she's still alive? How come she hasn't contacted me? How come no one told me about her?" Harry asked, nibbling on a chocolate hobnob.

  "She is alive. She is in St. Mungo's."

  "Why?"

  "Voldemort."

  "Is she insane?"

  "No. She is in a coma, and has been for twenty years. She was attacked in her seventh year, a few days after Gryffindor won the cup."

  Harry was stunned. A couple of days after he had left, Iris had been attacked! If only he had known sooner, he could have warned her! But no… that would've changed the past. But since his voice was one she had heard just before her attack, and it was still the same, whereas Remus' or Sirius' would be different, maybe he could snap her out of it!  "I'd like to visit her," he said softly.

  "I can arrange that. I'll come with you, if you like."

  "Thank you sir."

  "I beg your pardon for asking, but why do you want to see her? You've never met her."

  "Uh…" Harry looked at the headmaster, wondering if he dared to tell him. He was likely to get expelled for meddling with time, but… he decided to take the safer option. "I want to meet her, because she knew my parents, like Sirius and Remus, and even the rat. If she ever comes out of the coma, she'll be able to tell me about them. I can tell from the pictures that she was close to them. And maybe I sound like my dad did when he was my age. Maybe my voice will snap her out of it."

  "All right. I'll arrange for you to visit tomorrow. Now, you'd best be getting to bed. Goodnight, Harry."

  "Goodnight Sir."

Sorry again about the wait! I'm just more interested with Crazy in Love, as it's a slash story, and so more to my liking. Not that I don't like this story, but Harry has just punched Draco in the face, and I'm having soooo much fun writing it! Lol.


	13. 13

XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX – this story isn't on the site, yet. I'm thinking of editing the whole thing once its finished, and then putting it up. Still, anything could happen. Glad you like it!

Sorceress Jade – Woah! Lot of reviews! Don't worry, this story will finish. Sometime. I thought it was nearly done, and then the thing with Iris came up. Still, it will finish soon. Of course Re is perceptive! He's a werewolf!

Marauder no. 5 – no, you haven't.

Wintermoon2 – I'm still reading Blast, it's such a cool story! Thanks for the inside info. Harry isn't going back, I think one trip was enough! I love getting reviews from you; because you're such a good writer yourself, the praise means twice as much! (later: awies! Can't wait for the sequel.  Please don't let them be dead!)

Hermione green – glad you're looking forward to the visit, I am too! But then, I know what will happen! Hehe! 

Ekwy – woah! I had a headache that day, ok? And I'm never good at working out years. Thanks for the tip. Same for the spell, it was the time I had 3 sinus infections in a row, so gimme a break! Ever had a sinus infection? They're not pretty. The doc's thought there was something seriously wrong – I had to get my head x-rayed. So sorry if the spell sounded made up. I did intend to go back and change it, then exams started. I'm glad you decided to continue, tell me if I managed to change your opinion by this chapter, ok? And the Harry was at the end of this 4th year, the Marauders were in 6th or 7th, I never really decided. It's a kinda AU fic, seeing as I don't think Harry had a free week at the end of 4th year, but there you go.

Starwave – here's chapter 13! Thanks for the review!

Everyone who reviewed have a cookie, cos you're all great!

  Harry woke up early the next morning. He was worried; would his visiting Iris make any difference? Still, it couldn't hurt to try, and anything was better than nothing. He wondered if Iris still had the pink streaks in her hair. The medi-wizards would probably have got rid of them though. Or they would have grown out by now.

  He slipped out of the dorm without waking the others, and walked down to breakfast alone. Hermione was already there.

  "Where's the thing?" she asked nervously.

  "What thing?" Harry asked, yawning.

  "The… snake thing."

  "Oh, Topaz. She's in the dorm, still sleeping. Why?"

  "I hate snakes."

  "She's not an ordinary snake. She's magical."

  "I don't care, she's still a snake!"

  "How come you hate snakes so much?"

  "I had a bad experience with snakes in my bed when I was little. I've hated them ever since."

  "Topaz wouldn't do that. She's different, more intelligent. And she does what I ask, usually without question. If I ask her to stay away from you, she will."

  "Really? How is she different."

  "She can eat practically anything, survive in harsher conditions than most snakes, stuff like that. She's harmless. Well, she'd probably attack Malfoy if I asked her to, but other than that, she's harmless."

  "Ok. Just… keep her away from me, ok?"

  "Ok. Hey, could you tell the teachers that I'm with Dumbledore when they ask where I am today?"

  "Ok. Why are you with Dumbledore?"

  "I'm going to visit Iris."

  "Oh. The Iris?"

  "Yeah. She's in St. Mungo's. She was attacked a few days after I left, and had been in a coma ever since."

  "Who attacked her?"

  "Voldemort. Who else?"

  They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, and then Harry headed off along the winding corridors to Dumbledore's office.

***

  St. Mungo's was… very white, Harry thought as he followed the headmaster along the corridors.  Dumbledore seemed to know where he was going, and declined the assistance of the medi wizards politely.  Iris was in a room on her own, lying on a bed.  She was very pale, and a lot older than when Harry had seen her last.  The pink had grown out of her hair, and she was wearing no make-up.  It was strange to see her without glitter.

  "Harry, do you mind if I go visit the Longbottoms? I'll be back in about half an hour."

  "Um, ok," Harry said, actually rather pleased that the headmaster was leaving.  If Iris did wake up, she might give away the fact that Harry had gone to the past, breaking about fifty Wizarding laws in the process, he suspected.

  Dumbledore had left, so Harry decided to try and wake Iris up.  "Um, hi, Iris.  It's Harry.  Sirius, James, Remus and Lily couldn't come, I'm afraid.  You see, they've gone.  Well, Sirius is in another country, and I don't know where Remus is.  Lily and James were killed by Voldemort.  Peter betrayed them, but Sirius got blamed.  He was in Azkaban for a while.  I went back to my own time, remember? And I asked Dumbledore about you.  He told me what happened.  I can't believe it.  I can't believe he didn't tell me.  I'm just wondering what else he hasn't told me.

  "I don't know if talking to you is doing any good, but my voice was one of the last you heard, and it hasn't changed like the other's voices have.  C'mon, Iris, wake up.  I need you.  I need another substitute family member.  You'd be a great Aunt.  You can replace Petunia, Lily's sister.  Did you ever meet her? She's horrible.  Nothing like Mum.

  "Did James get a lot of credit for my win?  Were the rest of the house proud of his flying skills? Was she proud of mine? Iris, these are questions only you can answer. You were closest to my Mum.  Siri and Re can tell me about James, but they never tell me much about Lily.  And I want to know more about her. Please, Iris, wake up.  Or I'll set Topaz on you," Harry threatened, sniffing and wiping his eyes with his hand.

  "Iris, please, please wake up," he whispered softly.  A tear fell onto Iris' hand, and she shifted.

  "Who's crying on me?" she muttered with her eyes closed.  "Pete, if it's you I'm so wringing your neck.  Siri or Re, if it's you, what's wrong baby? James, if that's you, go find Lily."

  "It's Harry."

  Iris opened her eyes.  "Harry? Why are you here? And why are you crying?" she reached out her hand to touch him, when she saw her hand. "Holy shit! What happened to me?!"

  "Um… You're about 20 years or so older," Harry informed her.

  "Shit! That is not good.  Am I wearing make-up?"

  "No."

  "Damn! Where am I?"

  "St. Mungo's."

  "What happened???"

  "Voldemort," Harry said. Iris winced slightly.  "You were in a coma."

  "Well, bugger.  What the hell am I going to do?" 

  "Huh?"

  "I never finished school!"

  "I'm sure Dumbledore will help you.  Maybe even give you a job.  What was your best subject?"

  "Ancient Runes and Astornomey."

  "I think the Runes teacher is leaving soon.  You might be able to take his place.  I remember Hermione going on about it a while ago."

  "Look, what happened to James and Lily?"

  "They died when I was one.  Sirius was blamed and sent to Azkaban.  It was Peter who betrayed them.  Remus I met last year,  he isn't doing too good, but he's ok."

  "James and Lily died when you were one? Did Voldie kill them?" 

  "Yeah."

  "No wonder you were so careful.  And Pete betraying us! How dare he!"

  "Never trust a rat, dogs are more faithful."

  Just then, Dumbledore came back in.  Harry had the unique privilege of seeing the normally calm and unflustered wizard do a double-take.  However, the old wizard soon collected himself and beamed at the two.

  "I see you are now awake, Iris.  Will you be accompanying Mr Potter and myself back to the castle?"

  "I believe I shall," Iris said calmly. "Can you tell me of my family?"

  "You are the only survivor.  The house is still standing and belongs to you."

  Iris turned to Harry, smiling. "Hey, Harry, want to stay at my place this summer?" she asked.

  "Sure."

  The three wizards left the hospital and headed back to Hogwarts.  Neither Harry nor Iris knew what the future held, but they knew that whatever it was, they would face it together.

  Sorry for the cliché ending.  Well, that is the end! I'm going to be fiddling with the story now, writing extra bits and so on.  There will be no major plot changes, I hope.  So if you see it updated, that's probably what it is.  Once I've finished fiddling, the whole story will appear on www.darkside.freeuk.com , it you want to check it out there.

  Thankyou to all my reviews who've stuck with me through the story, and sorry for the long waits!

Peace, jaffa cakes and purple knee high stripy socks to everyone!


End file.
